Empty Spaces
by Macx
Summary: sequel to Pawn. Part of the Darkness Unleashed series. Sometimes change is good. Sometimes it's bad. Sometimes things don't change at all. Complete!
1. Chapter 1

TITLE: Empty Spaces  
Sequel to Pawn  
AUTHOR: Macx and Lara Bee  
DISCLAIMER: not ours. Definitely not! We just play with them and hope we tread on no one's toes.  
Author's Voice of Warning (aka Author's Note):  
English is not our language; it's German. This is the best we can do. Any mistakes you find in here, collect them and you might win a prize g The spell-checker said everything's okay, but you know how trustworthy those thingies are...  
TYPE: yaoi  
WARNINGS: direct sequel to Pawn  
RATING: R  
PAIRING(s): multiple  
FEEDBACK: empty inbox seeks emails

I. Meifu: The Truth

The realms were still echoing with what had occurred in Meifu. It could be heard everywhere and even in Heaven and Hell the Lords had listened up. In GensouKai, Enma knew he had lost. He was sitting in his empty palace, all servants sent away, and he was waiting.

He was waiting for the consequences he knew that would come.

There was a breathing space for now, a few days maybe, but things were now in motion. The avalanche had gathered speed and it was about to destroy him.

Dark eyes set in a handsome face, ethereal and beautiful and inhuman, roamed around the empty room. In a way he missed his companion of so many years. He had liked their verbal sparring, and he had enjoyed the sex, to put it very clearly.

Muraki's soul was still in Meifu, awaiting judgment, but Enma couldn't care less. He was awaiting his own judgment and it would happen soon.

Heaven and Hell had noticed.

GensouKai would soon know the truth.

He smiled humorless and in a swish of robes he moved across the emptiness.

His future would be interesting.

As interesting as Tsuzuki Asato's.

° ° °

Sohryu gazed at his lover with a fond smile on his lips. Despite all the pain and emotional upheaval, he hadn't lost the ability to do so, to smile. Terazuma shot him a half-hearted glare. Even with his now dark eyes, he still managed to bring it across quite well.

Terazuma remembered little of the events, only that he had wanted to go into GensouKai and then... nothing. He couldn't even recall the forced separation or his time in Limbo. Sohryu was thankful for little things. Touda's brief jump into that lethal space had been enough to give the serpent nightmares already. They had talked only once and Touda's expression had been stony and pale when he had briefly told Sohryu about it.

"What?" the shinigami demanded.

"Nothing," was the soft reply and Sohryu took his lover's hand, entwining their fingers. "I'm just happy."

Terazuma's features softened. "Yeah."

"You're alive."

"What about the Black One?"

"Tenkou and Kijin are with him."

It was all Sohryu wanted to say right now. Terazuma would hear about that particular problem soon enough. Right now he only wanted him to recover, to heal.

He leaned forward and kissed him and Terazuma answered the contact readily. He drew Sohryu close as he sank back into the pillows and the dragon allowed himself to be cradled to the shinigami's chest. His eyes closed and he drew a shuddering breath.

"I was so afraid I had lost you, Hajime," he whispered.

Strong fingers carded into his hair. "You haven't. I'm not that easy to get rid off."

Sohryu chuckled. "Yes."

Terazuma continued the tender caress. "How is Tsuzuki?"

"Sleeping. Hisoka and Touda are staying with him. I can still feel the power rush, but it's getting better. He's returning to normal." Sohryu shivered again. "It was so close, Hajime. So very close."

And there were still so many questions. Watari had only answered a few and so many more had risen. The blond had promised to give them every detail of what he had discovered inside Mother, but right now they had to heal.

"I know," Terazuma murmured, burying his fingers in the long, blue hair.

"I love you," Sohryu added shakily.

And he couldn't lose him. Not someone else. Not Hajime.

The grip tightened. "Sohryu..."

Sohryu blanketed the other man, wanting to be physically as close as he could be without being naked, and Terazuma only held him as the dragon finally released the tears that had threatened to fall ever since the beginning. He had to be strong. For his lover, for his friends, for his people, for his children, and for his master and friend. But not right now. For a moment, he could be weak; and he could be weak in Hajime's arms.

Terazuma whispered softly to him, soothing him, stroking his hands over the slender back. It was all he did, all he could do.

° ° °

It was dawn in Meifu. The sun was peeking out behind the hazy clouds in the slate gray sky, not yet strong enough to warm but enough to spend a little light to chase away the darkness. Morning dew clung to the grass and flowers. In the distance a water fountain gurgled softly, the only artificial sound in the awakening of mother nature. Birds chirped, there was a rustle of small animals in the bushes, and here or there a few insects lingered.

It was an illusion of perfection, but it was a perfect illusion. Nothing here was real. The insects, the birds, the animals in the bushes. Meifu had no fauna or flora as such. It had what the realm was creating, but it had never been born naturally. Weather, day and night, tides, everything was just a mirror of the world of the living.

Like the shinigami were mirrors of their former alive and human selves.

At the edge of this illusion stood a huge building, a palace, the only building at all in the vastness surrounding it. Nothing moved, no one seemed to be awake, but still there was an unholy thrum of life. Millions upon millions of lives, actually.

Tsuzuki Asato felt them all. He had always been sensitive to the Candles, to the souls that were born and died, that were his duty to guide into Meifu should they get lost. He was one of the shinigami chosen for it.

He had never liked killing though. Taking a life that still hung on to its former existence, maintaining a human façade after the body was already gone. Killing this person had weighed heavily on his soul.

Tsuzuki blinked into the rising sun and smiled a little. It was a far cry from his usual, carefree self. He wondered if that would come back one day.

His memories of the events of the last twenty-four hours were crystal clear. Nothing hazy, nothing questionable, nothing strange. He knew what had happened; he knew what he had done; he knew...

But the knowledge didn't break him.

The darkness had receded once more, had become the core of his being, his ultimate power, but a strange kind of calmness had remained. This was him. He was a half-demon, his father had been a powerful demon in Hell, and he had inherited that power. He felt no fear of that, no horror of using it, though he was far from accessing that darkness any time soon.

Tsuzuki rested his head against the wall behind him. A slight breeze played over his skin, refreshing and strangely vitalizing.

He had hurt people when he had been triggered, when he had lost himself. He had even killed a man.

Muraki was dead.

By his own hands.

By Muraki's request.

Even those moments were clear despite the rage he had felt.

It was all there.

Strange.

Everyone was protecting him. He was being kept safe in this place, in the Palace of Candles where no one could enter without the permission of the Count. Ryu had been absent ever since Tsuzuki's awakening, but Touda was never far, be it through the bond or physically. Right now the hell serpent was sleeping, which was good, and the bond pulsed gently.

He had hurt them all. Touda had suffered a lot; not just in the last twenty-four hours but before that. He needed to recover and Tsuzuki would try to keep his side of their strange link as calm and peaceful as possible. Hisoka was also still asleep, curled up in the huge bed in one of the countless guest rooms.

There was a soft pulse of a presence, an announcement of it actually, and Tsuzuki turned his head, meeting red eyes in a handsome face. Ryu, without his mask, without his habitually very formal clothing, was standing not far away. His face was expressionless, but his eyes held a question.

Tsuzuki smiled. "Hello," he said softly.

Ryu approached, the demon neither wary nor overly exuberant. It was a strange kind of respect he showed. Ryu was his host, his friend, and he had done as much harm to him as to anyone else, though him he had hurt physically as well.

"How are you?" Tsuzuki wanted to know, checking the aura surrounding the other man.

They were so much alike, but still more different than that. Both were of demonic origin. Tsuzuki by birth, Ryu by his own fault; a deal with a demon gone wrong. Ryu felt like kin, felt safe, had always felt safe despite his sexual overtures as the Count. Tsuzuki had never had an explanation for it until a few months ago. And Ryu, like Touda, was now his protection.

Against Enma-Daiou.

The Lord of Hades had instigated all of this and Tsuzuki had yet to understand why. In his triggered state he had felt the power, the faint connections, but he had yet to make sense of it all.

"Fine," Ryu now replied.

He smiled a little.

Tsuzuki answered that smile with one of his own.

"I never wanted to hurt you, Ryu."

"I healed, Tsuzuki."

Yes, he had. A few faint traces remained of what Tsuzuki had done, and he knew the pain had been excruciating. Ryu was immortal, couldn't die, not even by such terrible wounds, but the mind was another matter.

"I can see it all. I can feel it. I can remember it," he murmured. "Nothing has disappeared. It's like seeing a movie with yourself as the main character."

Ryu settled down beside him, raven wing eyebrows rising a little. His aura seemed to strengthen and Tsuzuki felt it touch his own. It was careful, quizzical, but still so very protective. He stayed still and waited, then relaxed into the touch of Ryu's presence against his.

There was nothing sexual to it; it was just... protection. Friendship. Needing to know he was safe. Ryu was reacting with an instinct he had had for over seventy years. The moment Tsuzuki had become a shinigami and walked into Meifu, the Count had felt his presence, had reacted to him, and even now, after Tsuzuki had grown so much more secure and stronger, he still did it.

"I can feel the darkness and it no longer scares me, Ryu."

"I think that's good."

"It's like... like getting to know another me, but it's not a monster. It's just... me."

It made no sense sometimes, but right now, it was perfectly logical.

Silence descended between them and Tsuzuki looked at the other man, taking in the fine lines of past pain and stress. Rikugo was constantly moving between Meifu and GensouKai, and Ryu accepted his partner's absence, but it was weighing heavily on him. He had been put through the wringer ever since Tsuzuki had discovered who he was for real, ever since he had fallen in love with Rikugo, and even now, after everything, there was no real time to take a breather.

Whatever had triggered all this, it was still there. Tsuzuki was safest at the Palace and Ryu was his guardian.

"You were always just you, Asato," he murmured.

"With a few extras," was the faintly amused reply.

"I'm glad you're okay," the master of the Palace added softly.

Tsuzuki gave him a more open smile. He was okay, he was healing, and he was protected by his friends. For whatever reason Enma-Daiou had wanted to have him, he had lost that fight, but he was still out there, still Tsuzuki's Lord, and the shinigami hoped that if push came to shove, Ryu wouldn't get hurt again.

Because if Enma set his mind on entering the Palace against the Count's will, he would do whatever was in his considerable power. For now they had a breathing space, a time to gather their strength and lick their wounds.

"I won't let him get you," Ryu's hard voice entered his thoughts.

Tsuzuki looked at his friend, saw the resolution in the red eyes.

"Ryu..."

The demon shook his head. "He won't lay a finger on you as long as you are here. He has no jurisdiction on these grounds."

"Thank you, my friend."

Ryu smiled a little. "You'll always be safe her, Tsuzuki. From me and from anyone else."

Violet eyes that reflected what the shinigami had gone through darkened a little. "I was never afraid of you and I'll never be. I know you love me, I know you protect me, and it's something I'm very grateful for."

The other man was speechless for a moment, then looked away, uncomfortable.

"How about breakfast?" he asked, changing the topic, needing to change it.

Tsuzuki rose and they walked inside. The moment they were in the building, Ryu took the mask out and placed it on his face. Tsuzuki felt his stomach constrict at the sight, or lack thereof as his friend became invisible again. Hisoka had never seen the demon and it was Ryu's sentence to remain behind the mask.

A gloved hand came to rest on his forearm. "Asato," Ryu murmured calmingly.

"It's not fair," he just replied. "It hurts to know that you can never be free, Ryu. You did so much and I can't even repay you with more than a little freedom."

"You gave me more than I could ever hope," Ryu stopped him, caressing his face. "You are a miracle in my life, Tsuzuki Asato. I lived because of you. Your innocent, pure soul..."

Tsuzuki wanted to deny it. He had done nothing but get this man forty-eight hours of restricted freedom. But he could never show his face to the world. Yes, he had found a partner in form of Rikugo who loved him, who he loved in turn, but... it was so little. Ryu had fought and suffered and nearly broken apart, but no one aside from a select few would ever see the face behind the mask.

Then he suddenly understood. Ryu had lived... Ryu had found a reason to stay sane when Tsuzuki had entered Meifu for the first time. It had been sick, perverted lust back then, but also a deep need underneath that layer. A need and craving that was beyond anything physical.

"Ryu..."

A gloved finger on his lips silenced him. "Shhh, Asato. I'm happy. Believe me, I am. And we won a little victory over Enma. Don't spoil it by thinking 'what if'."

Tsuzuki lowered his gaze. He just wanted everyone to be happy, even now, even after everything that had hurt them, after their lives had been turned upside down.  
Ryu gathered him close, hugging him, and he felt the warmth of the other demon. It was like so long ago, at the masquerade, when the Count had soothed him.

"You're only human," he now heard familiar words.

He chuckled sadly.

"Come. Let's eat."

Tsuzuki swallowed his misery and followed the other man. When he looked up he discovered Hisoka watching them. The younger shinigami walked down the stairs and nodded at the Count.

"Slept well?" Tsuzuki asked brightly, trying to push away the sadness.

Hisoka frowned a little as he watched the Count disappear into the dining room ahead of them.

"Hisoka?" Tsuzuki tried again.

"What is he?" the empath simply asked.

Tsuzuki stopped. "Our host?" he evaded a direct answer.

"Don't play with me. It's not the first time I felt it. Right now, when he touched you, I felt it again. It was right after we brought you here that I sensed it. It was brief, but it was there. He's... different."

"Hisoka..."

Green eyes gave him a hard look. "You know what he is?"

It wasn't even really a question.

"Yes. I can't tell you and neither can he. It's his sentence. Just... just accept it. We are his guests and he will protect us."

"Which is kind of hard to accept." Hisoka chewed his lower lip. "He tried to get you into his bed more often than not and now he's what stands between you and Enma?"

"In a way."

Another silence. Hisoka's eyes were hard, unyielding, and Tsuzuki tried to project his trust in Ryu, that they were truly safe.

"Okay."

Tsuzuki breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you, Hisoka." He drew his lover into a kiss. "I wish I could tell you. I really wish he could."

"Let's just get breakfast," was all his partner said and pushed away.

Tsuzuki smiled more as he followed him into the dining room where the Count was talking softly to Watson. Touda was already there, a silently scowling presence. Tsuzuki felt his mental touch and gave him a warm hug through the bond.

:I'm fine: was the gruff reply.

Tsuzuki nodded, aware that the hell serpent had recovered, though there were still a few echoes from the stay in Limbo.

Rikugo joined them a few minutes later, radiating the calmness Tsuzuki so badly needed, and while neither he nor Ryu showed it openly, Tsuzuki felt their touch, their connection. If not for Hisoka, all of this would be a lot more open, but as Ryu had said, it was his sentence. He had shown his face to too many people already.

They all sat down for an extensive breakfast that Watson had whipped up, and Tsuzuki lost himself in the conversation, the banter, the feeling of a moment of peace.

Things would heat up again soon enough.

tbc...


	2. Chapter 2

Terazuma had never felt so numb. His hearing was down, his sight was non-existent and his sense of touch was abysmal. Everything was... human. With the loss of his shikigami he had also lost his senses. A year ago he would have loved to be normal, to be like everyone else. He had hated his senses, he had hated being different, seeing so perfectly well, hearing so sharply, and touching had been... bad. Sohryu had taught him. Sohryu had given him a unique insight into his abilities, into what it was like, what he could do, and he had become more stable in that way, balanced... had accepted that big, stupid cat.

Now Kagankokushunkei was gone, outside his body, and Terazuma Hajime was normal. Round ears, brown eyes, no stripes... normal.

It felt so wrong.

Sohryu's caresses were wrong. It felt like his touch was on numb skin, like he had been given an anesthetic. The kisses were still the same, with the same intensity, but he felt less. He felt... not like himself.

A strong arm pulled him close to the smooth, slender form of Sohryu and the dragon nuzzled his neck.

"Hajime?"

"It's wrong," the shinigami murmured.

"What is?"

"Everything. I feel... wrong. Like there's a layer between me and you."

Blue-gray eyes gazed down at him. Sohryu ran a tender hand over his hair, smiling a little.

"You're still the same. You only lost your shikigami."

"And it feels bad."

"That from the man who never wanted one to begin with," his lover teased.

"Oh stop it," Terazuma groused.

"Do you want him back? You can decide now. It's the only chance you have."

Terazuma tensed. "I don't know," he finally whispered.

He missed his senses, but did he miss the possession? The physical changes? He had still to see his shikigami. He had spent the last days just recovering from his ordeal, getting warm, sleeping a lot. Terazuma still felt cold sometimes, a bone-deep cold that crept through his system and had him shiver. Sohryu had done his best to warm him, either way.

The shinigami wrapped his arms around his lover and held him close. There was only silence between them and it was a comfortable one.

Tomorrow he would go and see the Black One.

Tomorrow.

° ° °

Tsuzuki was walking through the Palace of Candles, a place he had gotten to know quite well in the past years. Not just because he had visited Ryu quite often, but also because he was the stand-in for the Count when he was with Rikugo. When he entered the large, sunlit room that went out into the garden, he was surprised to find Touda there. The black-dressed shikigami was sitting within the open doors to the terrace, gazing out over the garden.

"Touda?" Tsuzuki asked, a bit surprised.

Golden eyes looked at him, a strange expression in them.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I should ask you that."

Tsuzuki smiled. Touda knew exactly how he was. The bond took care of that. There was a wordless exchange between them, then Tsuzuki just settled down beside him.

"What's wrong?" he only asked.

"I challenged you," Touda answered, eyes on the garden again.

"Uhm, yes."

Tsuzuki remembered that. Touda had been in his mind, had fought to bring him back, and Tsuzuki had accepted a challenge.

"You won," he added.

"Yes."

Tsuzuki frowned a little. "So... you're actually free."

It was like a heavy realization settling in. Touda, his shikigami, had challenged his master, and he had won. By the laws and rules of such a challenge, he was free now. It was as if Touda had rebelled against a weak master, someone he despised, and he had won.

He was free.

"It wasn't a real fight," Touda murmured.

"It was. You challenged me, I accepted. You won." Tsuzuki felt something flicker through him. His own emotions. His disappointment, his regret, his fear...

Touda was no longer one of the twelve.

It wasn't that he prided himself that he had all twelve Divine Commanders. He loved each shikigami whatever he or she was, but Touda had always been special.

He summoned a smile. "I'm happy for you."

The hard features of the hell serpent seemed to freeze even more.

"Don't be stupid. It wasn't for real!"

"It was. It was as real as Genbu's challenge."

"You never won me in the first place, Tsuzuki! You were my punishment!"

The shinigami blinked. He had never looked at it this way, but in a way... yes... he had been Touda's punishment. To have a master, to be bound to a shinigami, to serve him.

"I... I never thought of it that way. Touda..."

He touched him, silencing his protest. "I know, Asato. You were my savior and my friend. I was yours, without a fight, because I... I knew you were the right one."

Tsuzuki's eyes reflected a myriad of emotions and he felt a tremor race through him as the bond did the same, this time from Touda's side.

"I would have gladly taken you as my punishment, Asato. You were anything but... you were the one who accepted me."

"And you're free now."

"I was never a prisoner or a slave. None of us is."

Tsuzuki sighed and shrugged. "But I lost against you when you challenged me."

"It wasn't a challenge over me belonging to you," Touda said forcefully. "You are a strong shinigami and your psychic powers are what shaped us. None of us want to break away from you, least of all me. I am yours. Your will is mine. My life is yours."

Tsuzuki got up, walking out onto the terrace. The sun was brilliant, there was a light breeze, a few clouds. A perfect day in Meifu. Touda followed.

"I was your punishment, your new chains," Tsuzuki murmured. "But you were pardoned. You are free, Touda. I never had any hold on you. Sohryu and the others decided over your life."

Touda radiated concern and annoyance. "Tsuzuki..."

Tsuzuki turned to his friend, squaring his shoulders. "You are free," he repeated.

The golden eyes narrowed. "You are so thick-headed," he growled. :I am yours, Asato:

:Not any more: Tsuzuki argued and the pain doubled. :You beat me. You bested your master. By the rules...:

:It wasn't a challenge fight:

:I remember what happened! I asked you if it was a challenge and you answered that if it has to be, it will be one: Tsuzuki felt his emotions go all over the place.

He had never given the fight a lot of thought, until now. Until it had really hit him that Touda had beat him.

:I could never win against you: Touda whispered and walked up to him. His hand cupped Tsuzuki's cheek. :You are very strong, Asato. What I went up against was a weak version of you. You are my master...:

:Touda, no... You are free:

"Then it is my free choice to serve you," the serpent answered out loud.

And he went down to one knee, bowing his head in a clear sign of submission.

"Please accept me, Tsuzuki Asato."

Tsuzuki breath caught in his throat. "T-touda..."

"It is my will," was the soft, final answer.

He sank to the ground and wrapped his arms around the taller form. "Idiot," the shinigami breathed. "Idiot!"

Touda held him, chuckling softly. "Does that mean 'yes'?"

"Why would you throw this all away?"

"I'm doing no such thing. I will always belong to you. Do you accept me?"

"Yes," Tsuzuki heard himself whisper. "You idiot."

° ° °

Watari knew he was looking at the ruins of a life he had led so innocently, in complete oblivion, ever since he had left the Mother project. He had pushed all of it away, had refused to think about being one of the Five, but now it had come crashing back. Born out of a moment of need and desperation. It had left him with a terrible knowledge and he knew he had to tell the others.

So far, only Tatsumi was around. Hisoka was with Tsuzuki, who was under the protection of the Count. Terazuma was just now recovering from his stay in Limbo and he was in GensouKai with his lover.

So he had to tell Tatsumi.

Who still chewed on the revelation that Watari had been involved in the Mother project. He would soon be reeling even more.

Watari ran a shaky hand through his tousled strands. The headache that had accompanied him ever since disconnecting from Mother had grown in size once more and he was trying to ignore it, but that didn't help. The special pills had helped for a while, deadening his nerves, cocooning him in blessed numbness, but that grace period was over.

"I wish I hadn't seen it," he murmured.

003 hooted softly and nipped at his fingers.

"I know that we had to know. But I never realized just what had happened, what was behind all of this, and when it started."

Another hoot, then the tiny owl looked past him, ruffling her feathers and then smoothing them again.

"Taka?"

Watari turned and looked at his lover, smiling faintly. "Hey."

"You wanted to talk to me?"

He nodded, biting his lower lip. "Sit, please?"

Tatsumi gave him a mystified look and sat down.

"Seii... when I was in Mother, she showed me everything. And I mean everything. I know what happened... I know why... and how... and by whom..."

Tatsumi blinked. "Taka...?"

Watari inhaled deeply and began.

tbc...


	3. Chapter 3

Tatsumi Seiichiro gazed at his lover of so many years. The truth of the events was just now settling in, told to him by Watari in a soft, even voice as the scientist related his findings inside the Mother computer. His voice never wavered, was slightly more flat than normal, and he wouldn't meet Tatsumi's eyes.

Shock was too mild a word for what coursed through the Shadow Master.

"Enma... is behind all this?" he whispered.

Watari nodded. "Yes. Right from the beginning."

Tatsumi swallowed hard.

This was all their Lord's doing. Everything, from Tsuzuki's first day in Meifu to today, all had been because Enma had needed him. What Watari had revealed was shocking and horrifying and Tatsumi had been reeling with it ever since.

And not only was all of this one grand scheme of their Lord, he had also found out another truth about his lover. Watari Yutaka had been, was still, one of the Five Generals. He was the Chief Researcher of the Mother program.

His Yutaka.

One of the most secretive of shinigami that existed. One of the most highly acclaimed ones. Those five that had created the super-computer known as Mother.

"I want the others to know," Watari said softly. "Not just the two of us. Tsuzuki and Hisoka, too. The Council in GensouKai, too."

"But Enma..."

"Won't do anything right now."

"We are nothing but his servants, Taka!" Tatsumi argued. "He can get rid of us easily!"

"He would have to get rid of the whole of GensouKai, too."

"They don't know yet!"

"Seii, he tried to kill Touda to break the bond, he tried a virus, he tried to upset the balance by attempting to murder some of the others, and he used Terazuma... it's no longer a secret. I might be the only one right now who knows everything, but the others suspect. They would find the truth even without us. And then there's Tsuzuki... Don't underestimate what he touched and can remember of it.

Enma-Daiou he would find a new way, Tatsumi thought fearfully. He didn't want to think of Tsuzuki, what his friend had looked like when the powers had been completely unleashed.

That had been Enma's plan from the beginning?

Tatsumi gathered his lower into his arms, felt the thin body stiffen briefly, then relax into his hold.

"The moment we know Tsuzuki is fine, we'll go to the Palace," the Shadow Master murmured.

"We should go now. Enma... Enma knows that I know. Tsuzuki is only safe as long as the Count can withstand Enma."

And how can he? Tatsumi wondered. Why is the Palace safe? Why does it seem to be the only place Enma has to respect to be neutral territory of sorts?

"We will," he finally said. "Taka... if I ask you about the Mother project... and you... will you answer?"

Amber eyes regarded him solemnly. And there was a deep pain in them, a physical pain, that manifested in the steep line between Watari's eyes, too. His lover was suffering from a headache.

Shinigami rarely got headaches. Healing powers took care of physical discomfort.

"Yes." Watari just smiled wryly.

Tatsumi had expected all kinds of answers, but not such a straight-forward one.

"Seii, I love you," Watari added as he took in his surprise. "And you know everything else already. You know about Yuki and the devil and... and everything."

"I never knew you were one of the Five."

Watari drew slightly away. "It wasn't a time I wanted to remember."

"Why not?" he asked quietly. "Unlimited resources, a top notch lab, all the funds you can think of... everything a scientist can dream of."

Watari smiled derisively, one hand rubbing over his forehead and then massaging his temples. "At the time the offer was made I was in seventh heaven, Seii, you can believe me. I was young, eager, overflowing with ideas..."

"And that's different from today how?" Tatsumi teased, squeezing one too cold hand.

He was given a warm smile. "Today, Seii, today I know there is more. Today I'm a man who has lived, who had his ups and downs, who loves and cries and laughs and hates... and who has you."

Tatsumi felt a faint blush creep over his cheeks.

"Back then I was idealistic. I believed what they told me. I wanted so badly to make up for the blunder I had thought had been my death in the world of the living. I understood their dilemma with the computer, with storage and run-time and speed and everything. It was like something I had always dreamed of. Kazei Reina was the Chief Researcher then. I was so in awe of her.

I want you to succeed me. You have the capacity.

It had been her words. Her words exactly.

She had tested him, she had watched him, and she had seen his potential. He had been promised everything, and in the end, he had taken Kazei's place.

"So I took her place and she... left. I don't know what happened to her. I think she ascended. She was one of the first, she was old, and she was brilliant, Seii. She was my mentor and she was my idol. I took her place and worked in her honor, in her name, and Mother was everything I could ever dream of."

Watari touched his temples with tentative fingers.

"I was part of Mother. I was Mother's extension. We were one throughout her creation and when I gave her life... it was incredible. I had never done something on such a scale before, but I went and did it. And it worked. I was my greatest achievement."

Tatsumi watched the thin face pale even more. Watari was trembling slightly.

"And it was the end of everything else. I had been part of Mother and they had stripped my brain of everything useful. I was like an empty shell and still they offered me to connect myself to the computer, to take a peek, to see if I could bear it. I left then, Seii. I couldn't bear it, the connection, touching that vast intellect that knew everything, from the first death to the first human being, to the first Lord of Meifu. Everything was in there."

"But now you touched it," Tatsumi said softly.

"Not that. I was inside Mother, she protected me, but she let me go wherever I pleased. And I saw it all."

Tatsumi reached out and took one of the hands massaging the temples. "You are in pain," he stated.

Watari smiled tearfully. "It was to be expected. My mind has trouble disconnecting from the system as it did. It's like ripping a piece of hardware from a running computer. It will show failure and signs of malfunction."

"You're not a piece of hardware."

"I was, Seii. I was. Nothing but an extension, sometimes even the carrier of software, too." He hunched over. "It hurts. It will continue hurting for a while."

"How long?"

"Till the nanites figure out that there won't be a reconnect to the Mother computer."

Tatsumi froze. "N-nanites?" he stuttered.

The smile was barely even there and the amber eyes filled with unshed tears. "One of the perks of becoming Mother's extension. Nanites. Tiny machines dormant inside me... and able to configure the access into the main system with ease. They remain active for a while after the disconnection because I might just reconnect again. It's what causes the headaches... and the eyes. I'm just hyperactive, in a way. My mind's firing up, remains fired up, and it's... it's hell..."

Tatsumi swallowed. The eyes... Watari had had golden eyes with vertical slits for a while, but lately it had lessened, the eyes turning more human in appearance.

"Oh Taka," he breathed.

Watari flung his arms around his lover and held on tight, shaking hard. No tears left his eyes, but he might as well have been crying. Tatsumi just held him back, arms wrapped around the slender form.

"I wish I could go back to being ignorant of it all," Watari whispered desperately. "Everything will change. Everything will be different. Heaven and Hell and GensouKai will need to know about the death of the Emperor, about Enma's role, about... about why this happened."

"I know," Tatsumi murmured. "You told me and I will be there when you tell the others."

Watari made a hiccupping sound. "I'm afraid, Seii. I'm so scared of what's to come after this. Enma... he tried to silence us once before. What if..."

Tatsumi silenced him with a gentle kiss. "I'll protect you with my life, Watari Yutaka. We all will. And I doubt Enma will do anything any more."

"How can you be so sure?"

"It's a feeling. Like you said, things have changed and are still changing." Tatsumi rose and pulled the blond with him. "And we'll make sure that the truth gets out."  
003, who had been completely silent so far, hooted loudly in agreement. She fluttered over to her master and rubbed her tiny head against Watari's pale cheek.

° ° °

Hisoka couldn't remember much of the first day of their forced refuge in the Palace of Candles, only dropping dead into the pillows, falling asleep after his empathic barriers had been destroyed and his mind pummeled into oblivion. He had slept for a long time, had had breakfast with the others, Tsuzuki's guardians, and then slept some more.

This time outside, in the garden, sitting in the shade of a tree, and with Tsuzuki holding him.

Time flies, he thought. He had never really noticed how quickly it had become dark again.

Now, feeling more awake and with a lo more shields protecting his sensitive mind, Hisoka stood in front of the full-length mirror, gazing at his nude image. Green eyes looked back, no emotions in them, nor were there any on his face. Light brown hair fell into those stoic eyes.

He wasn't very tall, had never been. Even as a child he had been smaller than the rest of the children in his village. Not that he had had a lot of contact with them anyway. He had been the unwanted child. His parents had seen an aberration in him. He had had powers that had scared everyone. He had been an empath and still was. He could sense emotions in others and when his shields were down they would take him over, make him run in synchrony with the other person. He would feel the same love and hatred, anger and joy. He would lose himself in that person.

Shields had been non-existent as a child. He had only learned them after his death. Before that he had dealt with the overpowering emotions by drawing away from people. He had shied from contact. He had wanted to be alone.

Until Tsuzuki Asato.

Their work partnership had had a very rocky start and Hisoka had no idea why Tsuzuki had persisted in wanting to be his friend. Maybe because he had been just as lonely and lost, had seen himself in Hisoka. It had been a strange first few cases, and Hisoka had been constantly surprised by what Tsuzuki did, by how he acted, what peeked through that innocent and child-like façade, and he had found the true Asato underneath.

It was the man he had fallen in love with.,

He had fought that emotion long and hard, and he knew he had hurt Tsuzuki even more by his rejection. It was a rejection Tsuzuki hadn't understood because he hadn't known about the tender emotions running through Hisoka's body and mind whenever he looked at his older partner.

Today they were more than work partners and a lot more than mere lovers. Lovers, in Hisoka's mind, spoke of brief liaisons, not the soul-deep bond between them, the intense emotions they felt when they were together, just the two of them. Hisoka was no longer afraid to lose himself in Tsuzuki. He wanted to be part of this man, fought to show what he felt, but years of conditioning normally thwarted those plans. He wasn't the one for romance, sweet-talk and love-sick smiles and expressions. He could speak the words, but not always.

Tsuzuki made up for that. Hisoka knew his partner understood, that he knew and felt it, that he was aware of Hisoka's slow progress, and he had never ever mentioned it. Hisoka was in awe of this man. For his understanding, for his gentleness, his empathy without being an empath, and for his incredible powers.

Hisoka had envied him those powers in the beginning. He had watched Tsuzuki fight with the shikigami at his command, had been shocked to know he had twelve altogether, and he had wanted to be Tsuzuki's equal. In fights Hisoka was the weak link, had to be protected, had no shikigami to call upon, and he had finally argued long and hard enough to go into GensouKai to claim his own.

It had ended in pain.

Hisoka wrapped his arms around his stomach, feeling the familiar pang of guilt at Rico's death. At Koujiro's injuries. At everything that had happened. Just because he had been such a fool to think he could ever be strong enough to win a shikigami who was so strong that not even Tsuzuki had thought about winning him. Kurikara was a fire dragon, he was the strongest of them all, aside from Sohryu, and he had no equal.

That was the past. Hisoka needed no shikigami. He knew that now. It was still a secret wish, but no longer consumed him so badly. He knew he was Tsuzuki's equal and he loved him.

And now he was free.

Slender fingers traced over his pale skin, up and down his arm, then across his chest.

The curse was gone.

Carved into his body by Muraki, the curse had died with him. It had killed him as a human, slowly and painfully, making him sick and weak, and finally it had taken his last breath.

Because he had witnessed a murder.

Because he had been in the wrong place at the wrong time.

Muraki had haunted him ever since. Through the curse, through the memories of a sixteen year old boy who had suffered for years until he had died, and through his sudden reappearance in his undead life.

Now the doctor was dead, killed by Tsuzuki, and Hisoka was free.

A dark shadow appeared behind him and Hisoka was suddenly embraced warmly, pulled against the fully clothed form of his partner. Tsuzuki felt cool, like he had been outside, which he had probably been. He liked to sit in the garden or even on the roof of the building, lost in his thoughts but never alone. Someone was always with him. His hair was tousled as always, the violet eyes calm and so balanced, Hisoka latched onto that stability.

"Hey," Tsuzuki murmured and placed a little kiss against his neck.

Hisoka closed his eyes, resting fully against the man he loved so deeply, and his fingers dug into the arms slung around his body.

"Hisoka?" There was a sliver of worry in his voice.

Hisoka smiled faintly. Leave it to Tsuzuki. After everything he went through, after the pain and near-destruction of what made him what he was, he still worried about others.

Only you, he thought.

"I'm fine," he answered softly.

"You sure?"

Hisoka met the worried gaze through the mirror and smiled more. "Yes. The curse is gone and you're back."

Tsuzuki swallowed, emotions flitting over his features. Finally he closed his eyes and buried his face against Hisoka's neck. A tremor raced through him.

"I'm so sorry for what happened, Hisoka," he murmured, holding on more tightly.

"It wasn't your fault."

"I hurt you. I hurt so many people. I..."

"No one blames you, Asato," Hisoka whispered and turned into the loosening embrace. He framed the pale face with shaky hands and met the tear-filled eyes.

So different to the creature he had faced and brought down. So different. He had lashed out at this incredible mind he had felt so often before, to stop him, to give Touda a chance to latch onto his master's mind and act as the buffer he was. Hisoka had felt the true darkness for the first time and it was scary, terrifying, a complete horror, but deep inside it was Tsuzuki and would always be. He was of demonic heritage, it was him.

"I did this because I love you. I touched this darkness because I wanted you back. If someone has to apologize, it's me. I hurt you."

"No," Tsuzuki murmured.

"And you didn't hurt me either. It was Muraki who killed me over and over again. It was Muraki who triggered you."

Tsuzuki was silent, gazing into his eyes, and Hisoka felt a niggle of emotions leap from his partner into him.

"Tsuzuki...?"

"He was a pawn," the older shinigami finally said softly. "He asked me to kill him, to free him. I remember it all and I remember understanding, believing, seeing..."

Hisoka's hands clenched into the dark suit. He felt no guilt from Tsuzuki, something he would have expected. He was so calm, so at peace, though the active volcano that was the darkness sizzled underneath that stability.

"You remember it all," Hisoka whispered, resting his head against he shirt-clad chest.

"Yes," was the soft reply. "I can remember it all."

They stood together, in each other's arms, and Hisoka soaked up the calmness that had settled over Tsuzuki's soul. It was strange that here, in a place where there had been nightmares before, where the master of the palace had more or less stalked the older shinigami to have him pay his debts with his body, Tsuzuki was totally at peace.

Hisoka had stopped pondering the enigma that was Tsuzuki, and he had forced himself to stop thinking about the Count. Something had happened between the two men, a long time ago, around the time Rikugo had spent days upon days, even weeks in Meifu. Hisoka was aware of a relationship between the shikigami and the keeper of the candles, but in the wake of this relationship, Tsuzuki had made a discovery that had bound him closer to the Count than ever before while also freeing him.

Still thinking about it, he chastised himself.

Closing his eyes, aware that he completely naked and Tsuzuki fully clothed, he just enjoyed the presence of his partner and lover.

tbc...


	4. Chapter 4

The palace had repaired itself to its former splendor and Ryu was silently relieved to have the last signs removed. A hell serpent crashing into his halls had really left him with quite a lot of destruction to deal with. What he couldn't just as easily repair was the damage done to the shinigami and shikigami souls so very closely connected to it all.

And it was far from over.

For the healing to begin, old wounds had opened and the moment Watari walked into the palace, his face so uncharacteristically serious, Ryu knew it wasn't over.

Far from it.

Ryu had taken to wearing the mask non-stop again, only taking it off when he was in bed with Rikugo at night. He was glad for it because Watari was accompanied by Tatsumi, who had no idea what was behind the mask. It also gave the demon a measure of safety, a place to hide in plain sight, so to speak, and distance. There was also the fact that Hisoka had never seen him either.

"I need to talk to everyone," Watari requested when they had entered.

"They are all in the winter garden," Ryu replied carefully. "Shall I have Watson add another two cups?"

It was so hard to play his role after the events, but he struggled for normality. He had to be the Count, difficult as it was.

"No. I'd like you to be there, too, Count. This concerns us all." Watari fought briefly with himself. "I know the truth."

Ryu froze, glad for the mask, then nodded woodenly. "Come," he murmured.

°

The truth.

He had expected a lot, but not this.

Ryu had known that Tsuzuki was important. Heck, he had been singularly important for him in the past seventy-odd years. Tsuzuki had been his life-line so often, he had stopped counting.

But this...

This was...

Ryu was glad for Rikugo's presence, despite the shock the shikigami was under, too.

The most frightening moment for the demon was when Watari revealed the fact that Hell had been interested in Tsuzuki, too. The moment Tsuzuki killed Sargatanas, he had become the Commander of the Dragon Army, the second highest being in all Hell, only answering to Astaroth, the Lord of Hell. The other devils had wanted to kill him, hadn't wanted to be commanded by a human being.

So Enma had to be faster. Faster than Astaroth, faster than the pissed off devils, faster than anyone.

He had managed to get a respite from Hell and had quickly bonded Tsuzuki to Touda, making it impossible for Hell to get their claws on him.

When Watari finally ended his narration of what he had seen and heard inside Mother, shocked silence descended. All eyes were on the slender, pale man with the wide open violet eyes. Tsuzuki was visibly trying to digest the truth and failing.

Touda made a step toward him.

"No!" Tsuzuki cried and the serpent stopped, frozen. "No! Don't touch me!"

Touda stumbled back, one hand coming to press against his forehead, and Hisoka balled his hands into fists.

Then Tsuzuki was out the door and running into the garden.

Watari shivered. Tatsumi drew him close, whispering something softly Ryu didn't understand.

"I'll go after him," Hisoka announced quietly, nodding at Touda in silent understanding that one was needed to physically follow. It couldn't be someone Tsuzuki had the power of a master over, even if Touda could be disobedient and stubborn enough to break through.

Not this time, though.

° ° °

Tsuzuki had walked aimlessly through the maze around the Palace of Candles and had finally ended up at one of the fountains. There were many here and he had never taken his time to look at them all. Now he gazed at the playful water fountains, listened to the soft gurgle and splashes while his mind was far from calm or playful.

It had all been planned.

By Enma-Daiou.

Enma had been the driving force behind this all. Everything!

Tsuzuki felt something sizzle inside him.

He was a half demon, with very powerful demonic blood. He had never been asked if he wanted to live like this. He had killed himself to end it all but hadn't died; he had become a shinigami. His so-called life went on. Enma had snatched him away before Hell could lay a claim on him. Even though Tsuzuki had wanted to die, he had had unresolved business he had never thought about. It was what had stopped his soul from giving in, from giving up.

Seventy years of a rather uneventful afterlife. He had kept a low profile, had been a simple employee without much responsibility. He had had a lot of partners, but they had never stayed for a very long tike. Many had made careers. Others had simply decided they couldn't work with him.

With Hisoka, things had changed.

And his life had started to go a different pace.

He had been possessed by a devil who he had then killed and he had become the second most highest of them all. Despite the fact that the devils had stopped hunting him, he still was their commander.

He had never lost a thought about it ever since.

Maybe he should have.

Then Muraki had nearly driven him to death and he had wanted to die again, only to be saved by Hisoka.

And he had survived.

With more power, more abilities, and an ever-wavering control over this incredible darkness inside him.

Until Enma had put a stop to this time-bomb. He had forced the bond between Tsuzuki and Touda, stabilizing his prize shinigami, only to continue his manipulations.

Every move had only sped up the process, the development, until it had climaxed in this.

All this pain... because of his birth!

Tsuzuki cried out his pain, arms wrapped around his middle as if in pain, and he bent over. Tears ran freely down his cheeks, but no sob came over his lips.

No! No, no, no!

His fault.

All because of him.

He was the cause of this. He... he alone!

His mother had been raped by a demon and she had become pregnant with a child that should have been impossible to conceive. Humans and demons weren't compatible. The few ever born had either died immediately after birth or within the first weeks due to being so badly deformed.

Not him.

He had survived.

He hadn't been deformed, just different. Violet eyes...

Demonic eyes.

Tsuzuki fell to his knees, still hunched over, his stomach hurting as badly as his mind.

His fault... his fault...

"It's not your fault, you idiot!"

The sharp voice cut into his thoughts and he raised his head, looking into hard green eyes.

Hisoka's face was unrelenting as he stood in front of his kneeling partner.

"This wasn't your fault. Nothing was," he stated emotionlessly. "Don't start about killing yourself either. It won't work. You have a dozen people and five worlds that need you."

"Hisoka..:" he whispered brokenly.

The younger shinigami moved closer, still so very hard. "Stop it!" he commanded.

"But it was my fault..."

"You are such a moron! Haven't you learned anything? Nothing of this is your fault! And it's certainly not your fault that you were born!"

Tsuzuki swallowed. He was probably radiating his emotions. "I know..."

"That's not what I feel!"

"My mother..."

"Was raped," the younger shinigami said ruthlessly. "She didn't want to, but she was. Someone took her by force and it was a demon. You were the result of that union."

Tsuzuki evaded the hard, green eyes.

"You were a child, Tsuzuki! You were innocent!"

"I was different."

Hisoka sank down on his knees before him and grabbed the pale, tear-streaked face. "You were never a freak. Just like I was never a freak. We are different, you and I. Like Watari and Tatsumi were different, like Terazuma and Wakaba. We became shinigami because of it."

"Enma chose me."

"He manipulated you, he made you what you are, and I, for my part, can only say that I love what you are. We all do. You won twelve shikigami who are devoted to you, you have friends who need you, and you won against Enma-Daiou himself!"

Tsuzuki stared at the fountain not far away. "I'm so tired of this, Hisoka. I want this to end."

"It won't end if you kill yourself."

"I wasn't."

"Don't lie to the empath, idiot. I know you too well. I know what's going on in that mind of yours." Hisoka tapped a finger against the pale forehead.

Tsuzuki smiled sadly. "No one knows me better."

"And no one but me or Touda can kick your ass the way it should be done!"

Tsuzuki sighed and settled down, knees drawn up to his chest. "It was so easy. Everything was so easy before... before it all started to happen."

"Before I came along?"

Tsuzuki shrugged, then shook his head. "No. I was lonely. I worked alone and never had a lot of longer partnerships. You changed that, Hisoka. I liked working with you and you didn't want to leave."

Hisoka allowed himself a little smile and Tsuzuki mirrored it, though the pain and fear was still there.

"But after... after Sargatanas... the possession changed it all. I knew what I had become because of his death and I think part of him was the first trigger for the darkness."

"Fool," Hisoka chastised him. "The devil couldn't trigger what you had already. It's your heritage. Like mine is what I cursed in the beginning."

"But after that... everyone looked at me differently. I had been possessed, nearly destroyed the Enma-Cho, and Enma himself... he pardoned me."

"And today we know why."

Tsuzuki swallowed. "Yes."

"And you overcame it all. You won, Tsuzuki. You made a difference for a lot of people."

Tsuzuki screwed his eyes shut. "I hurt many more."

Hisoka growled angrily. "Will you stop looking for reasons to feel guilty already?" he exploded and it was one of the more prominent emotional outbursts.

Tsuzuki blinked in shock. "Hisoka...?"

"Without you, I would be dead," he stated bluntly. "Without you, Watari would have lost his soul to a devil. Tatsumi might be dead, too. You saved Byakko and Touda and Sohryu, you helped Terazuma and Ryu, you did everything to help! You are not to blame!"

Tsuzuki opened his mouth to argue, but Hisoka's sealed it. The kiss was hard and demanding and bruising in force, and Tsuzuki automatically held on to the more slender form, falling back. Hisoka settled over him, still kissing, still holding him tightly, and Tsuzuki felt a little sob rise in his throat. The tears had dried up, but the pain was still vibrating through him.

"Idiot," Hisoka just whispered against his lips again. "Idiot... I love you... we all love you... we all need you... not as Enma, not as a demon, but as you."

"Hisoka..."

"I. Love. You," Hisoka repeated. "And I need you. And I want you to be here, with me. And I want you to stop being such a brain-dead moron! You have a power inside you that rivals Enma-Daiou's, but you are still Tsuzuki Asato! And I love that man! I won't lose you and I'll follow you to hell again if I have to. I did it before and I will do it again!"

Tsuzuki looked at him, eyes wide, feeling something flicker through him. Far away he sensed Touda's presence and he smiled shakily.

"I love you, too," he murmured.

"Will you stop it now?" Hisoka asked, voice harder again.

Tsuzuki chuckled. "I need time to deal with this."

"You'll have it, but not right now. You have a responsibility, Asato."

Tsuzuki closed his eyes again and Hisoka held him.

"I'll be there with you," he promised. "You're not alone."

"Thank you."

"Let's go back. There's a whole bunch of people who are going through the same and Sohryu still doesn't know about what happened. Watari needs to tell the Council."

Tsuzuki nodded. "Okay." He drew Hisoka into a kiss. "I love you. I don't deserve you. And I won't ever leave you alone either."

Hisoka swallowed, eyes reflecting so many emotions, but he voiced none of them. He just shot Tsuzuki a scowl. The older shinigami smiled more.

"Love you," he repeated.

"Idiot," was Hisoka's reply as he pulled him along.

It felt safe like this. Too much would still try to shatter their confidence, their trust and their love.

° ° °

Rikugo was thunderstruck.

Watari's words still rang in his ears. His knees were weak, his hands were shaking, and he felt someone curl his fingers around his, squeezing. Black eyes looked at the man behind the mask who stood beside him. Ryu's expression wasn't hidden from him, even behind the mask, and his lover was just as shocked.

And shock was really too mild a word for it.

Watari's revelations had turned his world upside done. The impact of what the shinigami had dropped on them was still creating shockwaves and it was far from over.

The Emperor was dead; had died centuries ago.

They had lived a lie.

Everything had been a lie.

"The others have to know," Rikugo whispered.

Watari nodded, visibly steeling himself. He would have to be the one to tell the truth again, in front of the Council, and Rikugo didn't envy him.

Sohryu... Sohryu would... He actually had no idea how the powerful dragon would react. The last time someone had claimed that the Emperor was no longer, he had been banished after a terrible, all-destroying war. Kurikara had suffered for telling the truth.

How had the dragon known?

Rikugo swallowed hard, forcing himself to be his usual, calm and collected self.

A hand stroked briefly over his back and he shot his lover a smile.

It was when Tsuzuki came back, looking more in control of himself, that Rikugo looked at Touda. The fire serpent was unreadable. He might as well have been wearing his visor; his eyes were completely cold.

The astrologer turned to Ryu. "I have to go."

"I understand. Go."

"Will you be okay?"

"Yes. Go."

He waited for Touda, who was softly talking to their master, his face suddenly so soft, his eyes warmer, and his touch gentle. Tsuzuki was leaning into that touch, eyes closed, clearly communicating with the black shikigami. Then he suddenly flung his arms around Touda, hugging him tightly. The hug was returned with the same ferocity. When Tsuzuki turned to look at his second shikigami here, Rikugo felt his heart constrict. He wanted to stay, talk to his master, reassure him that nothing had changed, but no words left his lips.

Tsuzuki embraced him the same way he had Touda.

"Take care of Sohryu for me," he whispered roughly.

Because he had to stay here, safe and protected from Enma. While Rikugo wanted to take him along, have Tsuzuki among the twelve to protect him, he knew even GensouKai wasn't safe. Not as long as no new Emperor could stop Enma from entering.

"I will. You have my oath."

"Thank you."

He cupped the pale cheeks that showed traces of dried tears. Rikugo smiled, then let go and joined Touda and Watari. Tatsumi stood stoically outside the triangle.

"Aren't you coming along?" Rikugo wanted to know.

"No. I will deal with the Shokan Division and Konoe," was the level answer.

The astrologer nodded his understanding. "We will protect him."

"I know." Blue eyes met black ones. "Thank you. And good luck."

And then they jumped into GensouKai, Watari between them.

tbc...


	5. Chapter 5

Tsuzuki watched his shikigami go and his shoulders slumped a little as he fought to remain in control. He felt Hisoka with him, a powerful presence as the young empath kept his shields low, synchronizing with his lover, letting him know he wasn't alone.

"Hisoka, don't," he whispered.

The green eyes were hard as granite, the resolve strong, and Tsuzuki smiled a little.

I love you, he thought. Thank you.

Tatsumi had been silent as Watari vanished with the two shikigami to spread the word of what had really been happening in all those years... decades... even centuries, before his own time here, but now he turned to leave.

"Tatsumi!" Tsuzuki called, running after him. "Tatsumi, where are you going?"

"JuOh-Cho."

"But... it's too dangerous!"

The blue eyes softened and Tatsumi smiled gently at his former partner. "No, Tsuzuki, not for me. I'm a small fry compared to everyone else. Watari is even now in GensouKai and informing the Council. Enma-Daiou has lost and he won't do anything to me."

"You don't know that!"

"No, I don't, but there is something only I can do. I also have to keep the Shokan Division running. Four of my shinigami are down for the count. The world is still moving, Asato." He stroked over his friend's cheek. "And souls are still lost. Let me do my job. I want you to be safe. Stay here, wait for Watari's return, and be safe."

"Seiichiro..."

"Hisoka, keep him here." The blue eyes were on the man in the mask. "Count..."

"I will protect him," was the solemn answer.

"I'll see you later, Asato."

And with that he was out the door.

Tsuzuki felt his fear return and he took two steps toward the exit before he was stopped by a firm hand. Hisoka met his turmoiled eyes.

"He'll be safer than you if you leave here," the empath said.

"But..."

"He is right, Tsuzuki," the Count said, still invisible, still keeping his distance. "Trust in him. He's a Shadow Master and Enma-Daiou has more than enough problems to take care of right now. Tatsumi will be fine."

Tsuzuki prayed for it. He really did.

° ° °

For Tatsumi it was like entering a different world. After everything that had happened in the last days, after the shocking revelations, coming to his place of work was like switching the channel on TV. From a true crime series to a soap opera.

He smiled humorlessly as he walked among the bustle of people that kept the Shokan Division running.

Yes, two different worlds in one realm, and aside from those who already knew, no one else would most likely ever get to know the truth. It would destroy everything.

But someone knew.

It was something he had realized throughout Watari's explanations, and so many things made sense for Tatsumi now. So many little incidents that the others had never witnessed. As the Secretary, Tatsumi had worked closely with Konoe, the only shinigami longer in the Division than Tsuzuki, who had been there for seventy years. Konoe was the head of the Division, he answered to Enma...

Yes, a lot made sense now.

Too much.

It was frightening.

Tatsumi first went into his office to change from his slightly smelly and stained clothes into something fresher. He ran his fingers through his hair and met his reflection in the mirror. He was too pale, there were lines in his face that spoke of the marks this had left on him, and he was so worried about Watari.

Pushing those thoughts aside, he left and walked down the corridor to the office of Konoe himself.

"Ah, Tatsumi," the chief of the Shokan Division greeted him with a smile. "I have been looking for you and some of the others. What..."

His voice trailed off as Tatsumi just looked at him, silent, menacing, keeping his shadows in check.

Konoe looked his age. About fifty, maybe mid-fifties, with gray hair, a square, clean-shaven face, and narrow eyes. Like Tatsumi he tended to wear immaculate suits, but unlike Tatsumi he tended to have temper outbreaks when it came to Tsuzuki.

"Where are Tsuzuki and Hisoka?" the older shinigami asked, finding his voice again.

Tatsumi knew he could be frightening. He knew he had scared his chief often before, and he was counting on his menacing aura to help him do what he had come here to do now.

"Safe," he only answered.

"Safe? From what? What happened, Tatsumi?"

Tatsumi's face was hard. "You and Enma-.Daiou lost, Konoe. We know now."

"W-what? What are you talking about?"

Tatsumi let a shadow twitch a little more and the chief jumped.

"Watari has found the truth inside the Mother computer. Everything. Tsuzuki is safely out of reach from Enma and Watari is currently informing the Council of GensouKai. It's over."

Konoe lost all color. "Tatsumi, I never wanted to harm him! You have to believe me!"

"You were the eyes and ears of Enma-Daiou. You helped him in his manipulations!"

"Never to harm Tsuzuki!"

"But he got hurt. Repeatedly!"

"Tatsumi..."

"I don't want to hear it," Tatsumi snapped. "I don't want to listen to your lies and explanations. It's over. Everything. And there will eb changes. I suggest you make your own before someone makes them for you."

Konoe drew himself up, dark eyes blazing. "Are you threatening me, Tatsumi Seiichiro?"

"No." The Shadow Master smiled coldly. "I'm suggesting you resign before even that decision is taken from you. Leave while you are still honorable and respected."

Konoe gazed at the younger man, took in the diamond blue eyes. "You leave me no choice," he said after a moment.

"I do. The choice is always yours. Leave with honor or wait what will happen should Enma-Daiou fall."

"He won't fall," was the even reply.

Tatsumi felt his control slip for a second. "Nothing will be as it was before," he growled.

Konoe chuckled slightly. "No, it never will be again, that much you are correct. And I will leave. My time for ascension has been a long time coming." He wiped at an invisible spot on his suit jacket, then closed it over his ample stomach. "I was here for Tsuzuki, Tatsumi, never believe I wasn't. I wanted to protect him as much as you, but I knew what Enma-Daiou had planned. Not in every detail and really, I don't want to know. It would pain me too much. Whatever happens now to this Division, it's in your hands, Shadow Master. I know you will do well."

Tatsumi watched him pack up his things and close down the computer, switching it off.

"You were always the man in charge, Tatsumi. I respected you. The announcement about my retirement will be out by tomorrow. I wish you all the luck in the world, Seiichiro. Tell Tsuzuki I regret not saying good-bye personally."

Their eyes met and Tatsumi bowed his head slightly in respect. Shock of what was truly happening began to seep in. As he watched the smaller man walk out the door, it settled.

He was in charge.

Konoe had left Shokan to him.

He was the new chief.

Tatsumi hat to lean against the desk, inhaling deeply.

Damn...

tbc...


	6. Chapter 6

II. GensouKai: Consequences

It was a pitiful sight.

Terazuma looked at the black lion that lay on the clearing, took in the limp wings, the coarse looking for, the dull expression in the red eyes. When he stepped out onto the clearing, for the first time ever since the separation, the lion raised his head and huffed in recognition.

"Hey, cat," Terazuma murmured.

It was the first time he saw Kagankokushunkei like this, outside his body, able to touch the black fur and look at the shikigami that had possessed him over three decades ago.

The Black One whined a little.

He looked sick. Weak and sick. Terazuma felt the same, still suffering from the aftereffects of being in Limbo. No blankets in the world managed to warm him when he went through the shivers.

"What a fucked up situation," he murmured and held out his hand.

The big cat snuffled at it and whined more, pushing its huge head against it. Terazuma smiled a little and stroked over the surprisingly soft fur at the nose. He came closer and ran a quizzical touch over the mane, which was much coarser and that hung as limply as the wings.

"He's sick," a small voice announced and Terazuma looked around, meeting the large blue eyes of Tenkou.

Sohryu's daughter looked very worried and her small face was scrunched up.

"He won't eat and he won't really sleep. He's really, really sick."

"Yeah," Terazuma murmured and looked at his shikigami again.

His.

The Black One was his. But not right now. He was outside and they were separated, both still suffering, both weak, but apparently the lion wasn't really getting better.

"I wish I knew what to do," he murmured.

Tenkou rubbed her small hands over the large nose, completely unafraid of the cat that could so easily snap her in half. Kagankokushunkei just whimpered softly and closed his eyes, head resting on his paws.

Terazuma felt a strange kind of pain.

This was what he had always wanted. To be himself, not possessed by a being he had never wanted. Why did it feel so wrong?

A new-arrival made Tenkou turn and she smiled at her older brother.

"Father has called a Council meeting," Kijin told her, nodding at Terazuma in a greeting.

"I'm coming," the girl called.

Terazuma smiled a little as the two youngest of the twelve Divine Commanders left for the main palace. Tenkou was a child, but she was also powerful and the Goddess of the Sea. He had never seen her fight, but her position was the same as Taimo's or Rikugo's. It was such a contradiction, but Terazuma had learned to live with it. Being Sohryu's life-partner had opened his eyes to a lot of things.

"Well, it's just us now," he murmured and sat down cross-legged beside his shikigami. "I have no idea what to do with you, cat. None at all."

The Black One whined weakly and nuzzled faintly at him. Terazuma smiled, more of a grimace than that anyway, and patted the massive neck.

° ° °

Sohryu felt his world freeze, felt it narrow down to the blond shinigami speaking those blasphemous words, and his aura lashed out in rage. His temper rose to the boiling point, his body trembled inside with suppressed outrage, but on the outside he was like made of stone. His face showed no emotions, was expressionless, though his eyes burned.

Watari Yutaka faced the highest of the shikigami, shoulders squared, back straight, hands balled into fists of determination, and he only winced once when the aura spiked painfully.

Behind him, a little to the right, stood Rikugo. The water dragon growled softly in his throat, feeling betrayal that the other Divine Commander had apparently fallen for those words.

How could he believe them?

How could he think that this was the truth?

It couldn't be!

But they were. Delivered by a man who had nothing to gain from uttering the blasphemy, supported by a shikigami who could See betrayal and lies easily and who nevertheless stood with Watari.

The Emperor was dead. He had died centuries ago, before Sohryu had become Protector of the East, and ever since Enma-Daiou had filled these shoes. It had been Enma talking to him, sending commands and answering his calls, when he did.

Kurikara had been right.

Kurikara had known.

Sohryu's rage turned into a nauseous realization that he, and everyone else, had been played.

Their Lord had perished, almost unnoticed and so sudden, there had been no successor. Enma had known, Enma had been there, and he had taken over without realizing that this would one day backfire. Today was that day.

"What proof do you have?" he demanded roughly, clinging to a last shred of hope.

Watari met the demand bravely. "I was inside Mother," he only answered.

Sohryu frowned. "Mother? The super-computer?"

"Yes."

"No one but Enma-Daiou can access the Mother computer."

Watari was visibly fighting not to move back. "That's correct, but not completely. Five more people can. The Five Generals."

Sohryu looked into the steady amber eyes.

"I was the Chief Researcher on the Mother project. I have complete access to her."

That left a second of total silence, then Sohryu understood the whole impact of it all. Watari, a simple shinigami with no apparent powers other than being able to give life to inanimate objects, had been one of the Five? Sohryu knew about the hierarchy in Meifu, he knew about the leaders, the ones of influence, and the Five Generals, while working in the background, had been and still were influential.

He wanted proof of those declarations, of this incredible truth. He wanted this to be a lie.

But he knew it wasn't.

There was no reason for Watari to lie.

Sohryu felt his aura still quiver and spike. He closed his eyes and tried to breathe, felt the shock and outrage of the others, and he looked at the twelve Divine Commanders. Touda's face was one of frozen rage. His eyes glowed and Sohryu saw Byakko's fingers clenched around his partner's wrist. It was either to keep the hell serpent in his seat or to cling to something himself before he exploded.

All of this had been because of Enma-Daiou. The possession, the devil invasion, the near-loss of Terazuma... and something older. Something more personal than anything else that had happened. Sohryu pushed it away, not ready to deal with that particular truth just yet.

"Tsuzuki is still in danger," he said, voice cold and hard. "We will not allow Enma-Daiou another chance to destroy either out master or any one of us. He is in the Palace of Candles right now and under special protection, but I speak for all of us when I say that I feel unwell knowing that he is in Meifu and in Enma's reach. Until I have informed the Lords of Heaven and Hell, I want Rikugo, Touda and Byakko to stay at his side."

He met the eyes of the three shikigami he had chosen and Rikugo's face, pale and drawn, radiated surprise, but only briefly. Touda just nodded and rose together with Byakko, followed by Rikugo.

"He won't get him again," the serpent growled.

°

Sohryu was shaky, reeling from a truth he had denied five centuries ago, a truth that had let him make mistakes already. SO many had suffered because he had been such a fool. He had been made a fool!

Hands clenched, he stood in the silent council hall.

Fool!

The Emperor was no more and he had been played by Enma-Daiou.

There was a little shiver of an aura, a shinigami aura, and he turned, glaring a the slender blond who had dared to come back in here.

Watari wasn't alone. Touda was at his side, as was Rikugo. For whatever purpose... maybe to protect him from Sohryu's wrath?

The dragon almost laughed humorlessly.

Watari was the unlucky messenger and you just didn't kill the messenger. Especially not someone who had finally opened his eyes.

Watari walked up to the imposing form of Sohryu and cleared his throat.

"Uhm, Sohryu... I... I'd like to talk to you." He glanced at Touda. "And it would probably be best if you were here, too."

Blue-gray eyes narrowed.

"It's about what I saw in Mother. I... I didn't tell you everything... at least in front of everyone... There's something very personal that concerns only you, Sohryu..." He stumbled to a halt.

"Then why are Touda and Rikugo here?" the Protector of the East demanded.

Watari chewed on his lower lip. "Because you will need their friendship. And because they were there, too..."

Sohryu looked at them, especially Rikugo, and sneered a little.

"So talk, shinigami. What else is there to know?"

"It... concerns the death of your father," Watari began.

Narrow features froze and the reptilian eyes grew hard as diamonds.

"He didn't die a natural death," he ploughed on. "He found out the truth, realized the Emperor was dead, and he confronted Enma-Daiou... and lost..."

tbc...


	7. Chapter 7

Touda knew that the news about his father would give Sohryu the last blow. It would tear his world to pieces, shatter his believes, and it would drive him away. So he finally walked to the private room that no one dared to enter unannounced and did just that – walk in unannounced. His own mind was turning the revelations over and over, again and again, and he was hard-pressed not to give in to his own pain and despair.

So many had suffered.

So many had died.

So much could have been prevented.

But his pain was minor to that of his oldest friend.

Sohryu was in the room. His face was devoid of all emotions, his eyes fixed on something outside the window. He wasn't really looking anyway. His eyes were empty.  
Touda closed the door behind himself and remained where he was. Waiting.

"Did you know?" Sohryu asked tonelessly all of a sudden.

Touda met the cold, gray eyes evenly. "For about half an hour before we came here."

"I see."

Silence descended again and Sohryu's aura was hard as granite, not giving anything away.

"Sohryu?"

"Go. Leave me."

Touda gazed at the dragon, then nodded slowly. He knew the other too well to interfere.

But he would be there for him should he need an open ear or more.

°

The news that the Protector of the East had left his palace came a few minutes later. Touda just looked into the azure sky and watched the mighty dragon disappear in  
the distance.

He wanted to do the same, but he had something very important that kept him from doing so: Tsuzuki.

His master was still in danger and while Touda remained in GensouKai, he didn't have the luxury of simply disappearing, cutting himself off from everyone and everything.

° ° °

It wasn't a dark and stormy night. It was actually a quite pleasant evening, the sun was just setting, there was hardly a rain cloud in the sky, but the weather was still predicting a storm to come. Not a force of nature; more of a political upheaval of immense proportions.

Touda was ready to call it a day when he heard the knock on his door and he frowned a little. The palace was quiet, Byakko was still in his office and working, and the servants had been sent away.

He opened the door.

Blue-gray eyes in a drawn, haggard face looked back at him.

"Sohryu," he whispered.

The dragon had never looked more unlike his usual self than now. Gone were the regal robes. Only he very simple robe he wore on his skin had remained. It was dirty and had a few tears. The long blue hair was undone, had knots in it, and was haphazardly bound back.

"Touda?" Sohryu asked.

He didn't need to elaborate. It was a plea and a question and a quiet desperation that tore Touda's heart. He held out one hand and Sohryu took it, allowing himself to be pulled inside.

The mighty dragon appeared so lost, so alone, and so very, very young all of a sudden. Young and confused and full of pain. Tremors raced through the slender form and Touda stepped up behind the man, wrapping his arms around him in comfort.

"Sohryu," he whispered again.

He felt the tremors increase and suddenly the strong fingers dug into his arms, holding on, as if Touda was the only steady rock in the tumultuous sea Sohryu's life had become.

Touda tightened his hold and maneuvered the unresisting man toward the bed.

They lay together in a tangle of arms and legs, Sohryu burying his face in his oldest friend's black-clad chest, and then the tears came.

"Oh Sohryu," Touda murmured and stroked over the tangled hair.

Memories of old times came back, of holding the young man Sohryu had once been, of stroking over warm skin and listening to the rough voice moan its approval.

Those were times long gone. They had moved beyond this, had become much more. It was why Touda didn't say anything, just held the man who didn't ask for more than just that. He understood Sohryu; he was probably the only one.

He never had time to mourn the death of his father because he had a job to do. His mother died soon after, probably from grief. In all those centuries he never had a moment; now, as he knows the truth, he could. He could give in to the emotions inside his soul and he could finally start to heal wounds that had never closed.

"Kurikara was right," Sohryu managed. "And he was banished for it. Father died... he was killed... and I was so stupid..."

"You were young," Touda said softly.

Sohryu's hands clenched into his shirt with bruising strength.

"I was naive. I was so idealistic..."

All that time. And he had never believed. He had been so single-minded, so firm in his believes. He had seen Kurikara's words as blasphemy. He had been too young for the job of the Protector of the East.

He had been a child. With the responsibility of a man centuries older than him.

He had lost Touda because of it. He had lost his lover and best friend. He had lost his childhood. Keijin had been born soon after, Sohryu still so very young, his heir.

Wars might have been avoided if the Emperor had had a true successor.

Wars and blood and pain; Touda's sentence... his happiness might have persevered. He might still be together with Keijin, his son might be alive.

So much.

It all poured out of him and Touda took the brunt of the emotional force. He let Sohryu cry, let him rage, and he felt his own emotions break free.

He felt the same grief, the same pain. He had lost Sohryu back then, the moment the elder Sohryu had died. He had lost his own childhood, his best friend, his lover, his confidant.

So much pain.

Because Enma-Daiou had kept the Emperor's sudden death to himself, had played with a power he hadn't been able to wield, had taken two positions without being able to fill those shoes.

No Lord could reign two realms. It was impossible.

He held Sohryu who was fighting so hard to keep his last shreds of dignity, but he was losing.

Touda whispered softly to the dragon and Sohryu finally let go of everything. Drained, emotionally so vulnerable he had nothing left, he lay in his oldest friend's arms and Touda knew he would protect him.

He always had.

When Sohryu fell asleep, the hell serpent carded his fingers into the tangled mess that was the blue mane, smiling sadly. This would need so much time to heal, and he knew it wasn't over yet. Sohryu would need to be ready to face the world soon, sooner than he was prepared for, but Touda wouldn't let him walk out there alone.

°

Byakko had sensed the approach of the Protector of the East. It was hard not to feel the aura of such a powerful being. It came of little surprise that Sohryu was here, so he didn't feel particularly alarmed. He only ordered the servants to leave him and Touda alone, then went about his business.

They were all affected by the news, by the revelations, and he Byakko was fighting hard not to lose it himself, to lash out and simply destroy something. His suffering had been because of Enma's attempts to destabilize Tsuzuki with whatever means possible, even using his shikigami against him. He had made it possible for a devil to enter GensouKai through Byakko undetected, and he had stood by and watched as the tiger had nearly lost his mind.

The fallout had affected not just the wind god; it had also almost destroyed Rikugo, who was still quite plainly showing the after-effects.

Byakko pushed that aside. He had dealt with the nightmares. He could deal with the truth now, too.

°

He gave Sohryu and Touda an hour, then he approached the bedroom. He could feel the two auras. Sohryu was still there and he appeared a little calmer than before, but only a little.

Byakko opened the door and peeked into the room, saw the Protector of the East curled up on the bed, held by Touda, and golden eyes met red ones.

Touda? he asked silently.

Not now, was the answer. It was still too soon.

The white tiger nodded, gave his lover a brief smile, then closed the door again. There were enough guest rooms for the night.

He was about to turn in for the night when he heard voices, one particularly loud and demanding to be let in. Byakko's eyebrows rose as he recognized Terazuma, and he walked to meet the agitated shinigami halfway. He was trailed by servants who were trying to convince him to leave again.

"I'll take it from here," Byakko announced quietly and they bowed, retreating.

"Where is Sohryu?" Terazuma asked, the black eyes filled with worry.

He was an unusual sight for Byakko, who had always ever known him with his signs of possession. Now he was as human as the others.

"With Touda."

"With...? Where?"

"Terazuma, leave them. Sohryu needs this."

"I heard it all from Watari and the others!" the shinigami exclaimed. "I want to be there for him!"

Byakko smiled. "It's their time now."

"But..."

"Hajime, please."

"Sohryu is my partner!"

"I know."

"And he's with Touda, who happens to be his past lover and your current one!"

"I'm very well aware of that."

"Byakko..."

"You can be with him, but not now. This is something between them. It happened before out time. Give them the necessary time."

Shoulders slumped in defeat and Terazuma looked suddenly very tired. Byakko placed a gentle hand on his back.

"Come. Get some rest. You're under a lot of pressure yourself. How's the Black One by the way?"

Terazuma seemed to stiffen a little. "Could be better."

It was a dismissive reply and Byakko took it as a hint that the other man didn't want to talk about it. He respected it and just guided his guest to a room to make him rest.

They all needed rest and sleep and a time to recuperate. Somehow he didn't believe they would get a lot in the days to come.

tbc...


	8. Chapter 8

III: Empathy

Tatsumi Seiichiro watched his lover and partner as he absent-mindedly walked around his lab, picking up one thing, depositing it somewhere else, just to pick up another. It served no purpose, appeared to be very random, and Watari's face was pale, the eyes distant. It was a far cry from the happy face, the sometimes manic grin, the bounce in his voice, the joy he could spread, the little screwball of a scientist he could be.

The latest events had left traces.

Those were traces Tatsumi didn't like.

He had watched his lover ever since Watari's return from GensouKai and he knew that telling the shikigami what had truly happened didn't sit well with Watari. Like so many things lately.

"Yutaka," he murmured as he stepped up behind the slender form, catching a hand that was reaching for a pile of papers to sort them; they were blank printer sheets.

"Huh?" Watari made, startled.

"Come home. You're done for today."

"I... I need to... I'm not..." His hand rose to touch one temple, rubbing it faintly.

Tatsumi caught it again, holding it, and amber eyes that had this strange golden sheen me this. "Seii?"

Watari sounded lost and alone, and so very, very young. He was young, Tatsumi reminded himself. Twenty-four when he had died. Too young; too bright; too much of a genius. He had been betrayed by his lover, his soul promised to Baal. He had been sold by Enma to the Five Generals. They had used this incredible mind, this potential, and he had created Mother, had given her life. People used him. People had abused him. And even the position as the Chief Researcher couldn't make up for what he had lost.

And then there were the nanites.

Tatsumi drew him close, raised the captured hand to his lips, kissing the slender fingers.

"I love you, 'Taka," he spoke words that had been hard to in the beginning of their relationship. "Let's go home. There is nothing here that can't wait."

Watari had been under so much pressure, had kept a knowledge that a super-computer had placed into his mind, and he hadn't had the necessary time to really deal with his emotional response. One event chased the next, things happened with increasing speed, and even now there was actually no time for the luxury of relaxation.

Watari was working at his limits; his emotional and mental limits.

"Come home with me," he coaxed. "Please."

Watari's eyes were huge, reflecting his youth, his need, his blatant hunger for support, and Tatsumi brushed their lips together.

"Come."

"Okay," was the faint reply.

°

Watari fell asleep in his arms, so exhausted... too exhausted to undress. Tatsumi just removed the shoes and sweater, holding the semi-nude man as his lover slept. He looked into the lined face, aware that they were not the only ones suffering. Tsuzuki was trapped in the Palace of Candles, a guest of the Count as long as no one knew what Enma-Daiou would do next. For whatever reason, the Count was the only one capable of protecting the shinigami; or was it the Palace? It was holy ground, neutral ground, outside JuChoOh's jurisdiction. Watari hadn't gone any deeper than that. Then there were the shikigami, all of GensouKai reeling under the impact of the truth.

No, they weren't alone.

But right now, Tatsumi didn't care about the rest of the world as he held his lover, felt the warm weight in his arms, listened to the steady breaths, and he vowed to be there should Watari need him, work be damned. Right now, he couldn't care less.

° ° °

It didn't get better in the next few days.

It got worse.

Watari was literally burned out, physically as well as psychologically. He was suffering from migraines that only grew in intensity, and they left him a whimpering bundle in a darkened room, curled up on cool sheets and sometimes crying from the pain. It was a pain no healing abilities could ever fight because it came from something that had been in his body ever since he had died.

The nanites.

Tatsumi was with his lover, recovering from his own abuse. He had gone up to his limit and maybe even beyond with two very brutal fights in such a short amount of time. What the four Generals hadn't managed Tsuzuki had – he had knocked him out. His energy lines were raw and painful, and the slightest twitch of shadows was like a searing agony inside his body.

So he spent the hours with Watari in the dark room, listening to the harsh breathing, the soft pleas to make it stop, the cries of pain as something vicious hit the bright mind that had no defenses left, and all he could do was wait.

°

Watari had never known such pain. Well, almost never. There had been one occasion in his life after death and that had been when the nanites had originally been injected into him. It had been after that, when he had been connected to Mother and they had rearranged themselves, that he had screamed in pain. After the first connection and disconnection he had needed a day to be free of the debilitating pain. Each touch of Mother after that had been gentle, with hardly any discomfort when the nanites received updates, but the first time... was like now.

He could hardly think clearly now. Watari had no idea how he had managed to stay sane and sensible up till the moment the mind had shut down and the pain had taken over. He had done so much, had even fought Tsuzuki, had then gone into GensouKai and given them all the truth on a silver platter... and then it had hit him.  
Mother had updated him by force. She had taken thirty years and compressed them into one file, erasing the prior and last configuration of his nanites to overwrite them with the latest one, the one he needed to synchronize with her. While connected to her he hadn't really felt it, but later... like now...

He couldn't quiet down.

Migraines were chasing each other. There was this pulsing pain behind his eyes, behind his forehead, behind his temples.

Everywhere.

And no pain-killer could help. Nothing could. It would get even worse before it got better.

And then it stopped abruptly.

It was like being able to breathe again.

--

A hand touched his hair, stroked over it in a soothing pattern, and Watari whimpered with the familiarity. He was gathered into strong arms, heard a gentle voice whisper reassurances, and he cried soundlessly with the relief.

"It's over," he managed. "Enma's name, it's over..."

Tatsumi only held him, his anchor, his sanity, and the only one who had been with him in the last few... days? Hours...? Whatever...

He didn't care.

Right now, he only wanted to feel. With all senses. Everywhere. And he buried against the tall form of his lover, not caring what anyone thought.

°

Tatsumi had made a light meal and carried it over to the bed, smiling at Watari. The smile of his lover was tentative, almost careful, as if he wasn't ready to believe that this was the end of it all.

"Any pain?" he wanted to know.

There were too many lines from what Watari had gone through. The face was too thin, too chalky, too haggard, and the circles underneath the too dull eyes spoke volumes.

"No," was the soft answer and Watari pushed a piece of scrambled egg around on his plate with a slice of toast. "It's over. Really over, Seii. It was just my mind dealing with the update."

The blue eyes were full of questions, but the Shadow Master didn't voice a single one of them. He wanted to wait, give Watari a chance to recover, so they ate in silence. When his lover had placed the plate onto the bedside table, Tatsumi rose to clean it all away.

Watari stopped him with a softly whispered, "Seii?"

"Yutaka..."

"Leave it," was the reply. "Just... I want to... I want to tell you... I want you to know..."

Tatsumi sat down on the bed, then slid onto the mattress when Watari made room. He looked into the amber eyes, their golden sparkle missing, and caressed the beloved face.

"You don't have to tell me anything, Taka. Not now. You need to recover..."

"No. I want to tell you. I want you to understand..." Watari inhaled deeply. "I want someone else aside from the Five to know..."

"Yutaka..."

A finger was placed onto his lips. "You want to know about the nanites. I can see it in your eyes."

Tatsumi sighed. "Yes. I find it rather hard to understand that... that you have tiny machines in your body..."

"In my brain, my spine," Watari explained softly. "They were injected into me when I agreed to become part of the Mother project. It was the only way any single one of us could work with the super-computer. We had to be able to access her on levels no computer programmer could ever dream or think of. So the nanites were used. Kazei Reina had come up with the idea, and she had configured them to work so perfectly inside us and with Mother."

"How many are there?"

Watari smiled dimly. "Millions. Once inside, you'll never get rid of them. They are the key to becoming an Interface. I wouldn't have been able to interface without them and I so wanted to help, needed to be a part of this."  
Tatsumi pushed back some unruly strands of blond hair, looking into the amber eyes that showed so many emotions.

"They are in your mind?"

"Yes. The nanites are attached at the end of the nerve cells of the brain. Think of them as artificial nerve cells, artificial brain synapses. You can't just plug yourself into a computer because your body still has its own organs and cells to take care of. Even a shinigami body. So the nanites kind of stop those nerve cells not needed throughout an interface, like muscle cells, to boost your performance. New resources are created by redirecting your brain from working your muscles to just storing information."

Tatsumi stared at him, aghast. "What!"

"When I Interface I don't need to see or hear, I don't need to talk or digest food. I don't need my kidneys, my reflexes, anything. All that is stopped and their original storage or memory capability rerouted. The moment I wake, it's back. It takes a moment to reboot, but it's there again." Watari chuckled darkly. "It's not like shinigami can die when the heart stops beating; we always come back. But it puts a crimp into working inside Mother, so the vital functions are kept. Took one or two deaths and resurrections to make it all work."

Tatsumi was pale from shock. "Yutaka..."

He took one tightly clenched fist, covering it with his own hand. "It hasn't happened since. All uplinks are safe. They were perfected a long time ago. The nanites are always update, always perform efficiently, like us. Like me. I can enter Mother and work as if I had never left... after she updated me."

"You said so before. And it was painful."

"Because there were thirty years of updates to consider. Every time I log into Mother, I have to update myself on the new configuration. Mother changes. She evolves, and we evolve with her. Nanites have the old configuration before a reconnect, then get the update signal and reconfigure themselves to fit the new Mother pattern. The first time was excruciating... and this time, too."

Tatsumi tugged gently at one hand and Watari slid against him, heaving a deep sigh.

"I'm always compatible. Unless Mother refuses me. I am a walking computer. I am an extension. A machine of sorts."

"No, you're not. You're Watari Yutaka, the loveable screwball who blows up his lab more often than not," Tatsumi whispered. "And you're Watari Yutaka, who has the power to give life and soul to inanimate objects, who is a fierce fighter, a serious opponent for every demon or devil or human. And you're Taka, my lover, my friend, my partner... everything. You're not a machine."

"I'm also the Chief Researcher of the Five Generals, their leader, and the one who gave life to Mother, who created her, who gave her a soul."

"And you didn't even blow her up," Tatsumi teased, smiling.

Watari gave a weak chuckle. "No, I didn't."

Tatsumi kissed his head, his forehead, his nose, then caught the pale lips in a gentle, deeply emotional kiss.

"I love you, Watari Yutaka, all that you are."

There was a little smile and Tatsumi tangled his hands in the waves of blond hair, pulling him close for another kiss.

"All of you," he repeated. "Nanites and all. And I'm in awe of you."

"Why?" came the confused question.

"Because of your strength."

Like Tsuzuki. There was such a core of steel underneath an exterior that easily deflected any deeper scans.

"Because you still feel and love and hope and dream," Tatsumi went on. "That you are you."

"You don't know if this is who I was before."

"Isn't it?"

The younger shinigami sighed and rested is head against the shirt-clad chest. "I'm not sure. I had a lot of ideals. I was innocent, bright-eyed, naïve... traits I really wouldn't want to still keep within me. Mother changed me. Mother gave me an insight into the true nature of things. And Mother was the reason why I finally turned my back on them. I wanted to be a shinigami, help people, guide lost souls home... and I didn't care that it was an underpaid job, that I would be confronted with human suffering and pain and guilt and the need to hold onto a life that was already over. I didn't care I would be the target of demons and devils. I just wanted out."

Tatsumi just held him. "I'm glad you left," he whispered after a while.

"You weren't so happy then."

"After the first lab explosion... could I have been?" he teased.

"It was just a minor burn..."

"It took out three windows, a brand new computer and your desk."

Watari chuckled. "Like I said, minor."

Tatsumi rolled them around, Watari now on his back and smiling tentatively up at him. "I threatened to cut down your budget back then."

"And you did. You still do."

"It doesn't stop you."

"Nothing really does."

The blue eyes softened. "Yes. Nothing really does." Lips met briefly. "And that's why you also got me. Because you were persistent and tenacious and wouldn't give up. I love you, Watari Yutaka."

"I love you, Tatsumi Seiichiro," Watari whispered the sentiment exactly.

He wrapped his arms around the older shinigami and drew him down, both men lying on the bed in a tangle of arms and legs, Watari's head tugged under Tatsumi's chin, his cheek pressed against the broad chest.

It was how they stayed for the rest of the night, neither asleep nor really awake. Just dozing, recovering, safe within each other's embrace.

tbc...


	9. Chapter 9

Touda stroked over the soft striped fur of his lover's tail almost involuntarily. Byakko had curled up at his side, using his stomach as a pillow for his head and was dozing lightly. The serpent regarded the young man thoughtfully, noting the faint lines that had appeared around his lover's eyes lately and sighed inwardly. The past few months hadn't been easy on either of them, first him fighting against a deadly virus, then learning about their master's role in the balance of the five realms, then Byakko and Rikugo and the devil, and then ... then the truth about their Emperor's death and Enma-Daiou's plans for Tsuzuki which had almost succeeded. The darkness within their master had been freed and within a hair's breadth he had lost himself in it. Touda still shuddered when thinking about the fight it had needed to pull Tsuzuki back into sanity, away from the abyss that had threatened to swallow up everything that was good and gentle in the shinigami. He hadn't talked to Byakko about it, but it had been the first time for the hell serpent to try touch the darkness, dive into it. It had been even more terrifying than jumping into the nothingness of Limbo. But it was over now, everything was back in order and life could go on.

Ri-ight.

Who was he kidding?

It had taken its toll on every one of them, had even ended rather well for the most of them. Rikugo finally finding peace and love, even if his lover was a sentenced criminal and demon – Touda grinned humorlessly – Sohryu having a partner to support him with the truth of his father's death, Muraki finally been put to peace and Tsuzuki ... well, Tsuzuki had a lot to deal with, knowing that he would be the next Lord of Hades the moment Enma-Daiou would ascend. And Byakko ... Touda caressed the soft fur again, smiling when the tail twitched in his hands. Byakko had matured. The tiger had been a lot less bouncy lately, a lot less enthusiastic.

He missed his cat.

The runaway mouth, the eager bounce and the mischievous sparkle, the way Byakko would glomp him every now and then when he would come home and had news to tell or when he simply wanted to get laid or cuddled. Touda had learned what a sensuous creature the tiger was and he had learned to pay attention to that fact – he could caress his lover for hours, listening to the soft rumbling purrs, watching Byakko stretch lazily under his hands or writhe with pleasure and breathe his name. None of that had happened as of late, and he dearly missed it. Damn, he had gone without that for centuries, why miss it after a few weeks?

Because he loved.

Loved his little tiger.

Byakko's breathing pattern changed against his stomach and he felt the tiger's body start to vibrate with a very deep, almost inaudible purr. Red eyes cracked open, gazing at him sleepily as Byakko woke slowly.

"Hi," Touda muttered, feeling the tail twitch in his hands some more.

"Hi, too," Byakko answered and stretched, the purr increasing.

"You haven't done that for some time," he murmured, making no attempt to rise from his position on Touda's stomach.

"There wasn't exactly the time and occasion for it," Touda replied, his fingers leisurely wandering up the tiger's tail to the backbone, noting with satisfaction how the red eyes slid shut halfway and the breathing hitched as he rubbed the spot right above the quivering tail. It was quite a hot spot for his feline lover, and Byakko reacted immediately, pressing his back against his hand and moaning softly, purr increasing in both speed and tone.

"Roll onto your stomach," Touda suggested, "I'll give you a backrub."

The weight on his stomach vanished a split second later as the tiger stretched out at his side, tail twitching expectantly. Touda's hands glided over the strong backside in long steady strokes, hearing Byakko hum in appreciation. He had missed touching his lover like this, Touda admitted to himself as he brushed the long white strands of hair aside and placed a soft kiss on Byakko's neck. The tiger sucked in his breath and he stopped for a second, but the purr didn't falter. Continuing his task slowly, Touda mapped the beloved body, adding a few nips and kisses into the mix, watching as Byakko melted into the mattress, moaning softly every now and then.

They hadn't been together in months and even if Touda had no idea what had happened to his lover during the time of his possession he knew it had been more than just bad, influencing many people. Rikugo's short hair was a living reminder, and Touda was still reeling with the shock of the Earth dragon mutilating himself. For Byakko, because the powerful aura had sent the tiger into the next best corner, whimpering in fear. Touda remembered vividly. It had cut into his heart that he had to witness, unable to help, to do anything but be there, should Byakko need him.

And there had been more than one night the tiger had snuggled up to him to sleep, twitching and moaning with nightmares every other night. Touda had just pulled him close, whispering reassuring words into his ears until the body had stopped trembling and Byakko settled down again without even waking. It had been some time, but the nightmares had vanished, their sleep undisturbed lately. Life was back to normal once again.

Uhn-hn. Think again.

"Touda..."

Byakko's moan pulled him back to the task at hand, and he concentrated on his beautiful lover again. The tiger was trembling under his hands, his fingers clenching and unclenching in the sheets like a big cat. Touda leaned forward and placed little nips and kisses onto the enticing neck, feeling Byakko pant into the pillow, his body pressed back into Touda's but held down by the weight of the serpent, the long tail trembling with excitement.

"Touda ... " he pleaded, and Touda felt himself respond rather forcefully to his lover's proximity and arousal.

Reaching around Byakko's slim waist – had the tiger lost weight during the past weeks? – he unfastened the loose silk pants, brushing with his fingertips over the hardness he found there, smiling as Byakko's hips and tail twitched as he slowly pulled it down.

Byakko rolled onto his back and carded his fingers through his hair, pulling him on top of him and crushing their lips together as he pressed his naked body against Touda's.

"Touda," he whispered between kisses, "want you."

"Byakko, you're not yet ... "

"Now, Touda. Now! Need you..."

Touda had never been able to deny his little tiger anything. But not without giving him the proper attention he deserved, loving the taste of the smooth skin, every moan and squirm, and the little breathless cry when he finally slid into his lover's body. Seeing Byakko lost in the throws of his passion again was even worth the burning scratches on his back when the tiger threw his head back with a hoarse cry and dug his fingers into his back with the force of his completion.

°

Byakko in his arms and still reveling in the afterglow of their first encounter after a long time Touda felt as if the world was finally in order again. Byakko purred and shifted in his embrace, demanding a lazy kiss before he snuggled against his shoulder again.

"Touda?"

"Hm?

"Touda... I... I really needed that."

"You could've just asked."

Byakko slapped his arm playfully. "No, I couldn't. I... I want to apologize and thank you."

"What for"

"For your patience. You never asked ... I wouldn't have known what to tell you if you had."

"And now you do?"

"Yes. I can talk about it now."

"Does it have anything to do with ... Rikugo cutting his hair"

There was a little hesitation and then he felt Byakko nod.

"Yes. A lot."

And the tiger talked.

°

Touda closed his arms around the slender form of his lover, placing a gentle kiss on the white head when Byakko snuggled closer, silently thanking every deity there was that the devil had already perished. He would have loved to tear the damn thing apart – literally.

"Why are you telling me now?"

Byakko inhaled. "I am able to finally. The vivid memories are fading, I only remember it like one would remember a bad dream – it's not much more than a dark feeling and a glimpse of something every now and then. I don't know if I'll completely forget in time or if this is the best it will get, but I can handle it now. Rikugo has Seen it, too. He won't ever forget. And I want you to know. You are my lover, you have a right."

"You have dealt with it all alone?" Touda asked quietly, fighting down the feeling of outrage at the thought of someone violating his beautiful lover... again. And Rikugo of all people... no, not Rikugo. The astrologer had nothing to do with it, he was a victim himself, a tool for a devil to... rape Byakko. And the tiger had been alone, suffering through it alone... just like... like... his mind clamped down on the very thought before it could be voiced. Byakko... he ran a hand over his lover's back in long soothing strokes, relieved to feel the rumble of a soft purr.

"I wasn't alone, not really. I could have asked for help any time, but I just couldn't, you know? Tsuzuki was there for me. And you."

"I didn't do anything," Again.

"No, that's not true. You were there, just like you always were. You didn't watch me, waiting for any sign of breakdown or something, and you let me do what I needed to do, even when I wanted to be alone. I didn't talk to you earlier because I had to deal with it on my own first. I love you, Touda."

Soft lips claimed his and Touda responded gently, though his mind was whirling. Byakko... alone, in the clutches of a devil, and he hadn't been able to call for him... Touda closed his eyes and breathed in and out deeply, forcefully closing down the lid on the deep void where his dark emotions were already starting to boil.

° ° °

In a realm that was neither Heaven nor Hell, two beings met over a cup of tea. Asteroth smiled at his celestial counterpart and the Lord of Heaven inclined his head in a greeting.

"How's it going?" Asteroth asked amiably.

"The same way it is with you," was the level answer. "Though I doubt something like this can shock you."

"Oh, I don't know. It surprised me, at least. Enma played us for centuries and he played us well. Lived a double life, too." He lounged in his chair. "Now we got the mess and have to make something of it."

"As it is, there is only one way to deal with this."

The Lord of Heaven frowned minutely as he sipped at his cup. "You know you cannot kill Enma-Daiou. That is not the way of things."

"No? Too bad. Then again, if we get rid of the current Enma, we'll get a new one... and we both know who that will be."

There was a fine smile. "You're quite impressed with him."

"You can say that again. Technically, he's also my second-in-command, but that's something we keep overlooking in Hell."

"Good for you."

"I think it's good for all of us."

"The energy of the Golden Emperor is still there," the Lord of Heaven announced. "It needs a new host, a new Lord of GensouKai, and it can only be one of that realm. A shikigami."

Asteroth tapped a finger against his chin. "Yes, a shikigami. So we keep our scheming Enma-Daiou, but we need a new Golden Emperor."

"For the realms to survive, yes. We need a successor."

The Lord of Heaven placed the cup onto the table, serious eyes looking at the Lord of Hell.

"They know it already. And they will choose one of their own. As for Enma-Daiou, we will keep a very close eye on him."

"How?"

A smile formed on the celestial lips. "I have an idea..."

tbc...


	10. Chapter 10

It took Touda two days to finally reach a breaking point. He had been chewing on his lover's revelation, trying to fight age-old images of a violated body, a young dragon who had loved him, who he had loved, who had trusted him, who he had trusted and trained... and who had walked into the enemy's camp. Keijin had been complete in his trust as a hostage, that this was just a formality, and while Touda didn't know what they had done to him before decapitating him, the marks on the slender form and his own imagination had done it for him,

Rikugo was talking to Byakko when he accidentally walked into the map room. Nothing unusual there. The tiger pulled out a scroll from the shelf, rolling it out on the table and bent over it, apparently asking his old teacher something and Rikugo peered over Byakko's shoulder, his finger running over the parchment, pointing to a certain paragraph, his body close to his lover's.

Touda's vision became blurry all of a sudden, and he blinked against the images his mind seemed to provide him with.

...a small boy with huge red eyes and spiky white hair, staring up at him trustingly

...a little tiger all covered in caramel sauce

...a contrite child peering at him through bangs of hair falling into his face while a blue dragon towered over it, cooling one of his whiskers where little tiger baby teeth had left almost invisible marks

...a large hand buried into the hair and pulling back his head, drawing an anguished cry from the boy before he was silenced by another hand, tears welling up in confused and terrified red eyes

...a broken and bloody body, violently abused countless times, dead blue eyes staring up at him

Touda clutched his head in his hands when the images kept coming, images he hadn't seen, didn't want to see, screaming voices he didn't want to hear, had heard too many times in the past, which had accompanied him into the darkness...

DON'T TOUCH HIM!

...and the dark void exploded, swallowing him.

°

"Don't touch him!"

Rikugo's head whipped up when he heard the terrified voice scream at him and he felt ice cold shock set in as he looked into a pair of golden eyes that showed no sane mind any more.

"Touda?"

For a moment he feared an attack, a strike, a lashing out, maybe even the black fire of hell. Just for a moment.

The serpent snarled something, eyes burning with madness and whirled around, black coat flapping behind him like large bat-like wings, aura flaring dangerously as he fled the study.

"Touda?" Byakko asked confused at his side, and Rikugo stumbled to the next window, seeing the shape of the large black hell serpent in the sky, heading south.

Realization set in.

And with it came a centuries old fear.

° ° °

The upsurge of energy floored half of GensouKai's population. Some of the older shikigami flinched when they recognized the power characteristics and closed their eyes in dread. In GensouKai center Sohryu's head whipped around and he stopped in mid-sentence, eyes narrowing and heart sinking with something close to fear when he, too, realized what he was sensing. He was up and running within the blink of an eye, only yelling at his confused lover to head for Meifu immediately and ask questions later. Rushing into the hallway he almost stumbled over a very determined Rikugo and a very mystified Byakko.

"Don't tell me...?" Sohryu only asked and the other dragon nodded.

"Touda," he only said and Sohryu winced.

"Let's go."

"What's wrong with Touda, Sohryu?" Byakko asked as he accompanied the two dragons into the garden, changing into his feline form.

"Hopefully we're wrong, kid," Sohryu growled, "but we felt this before. Last time he was like this he flattened half of GensouKai."

Sohryu watched with dread as understanding dawned in the young God's eyes and the tiger sped up. He exchanged a glance with Rikugo, the other dragon's face showing a mixture of determination and horror and fear he felt himself. Somewhere another aura joined them – obviously Suzaku had felt it as well – the fire bird screeching with anger, as they followed the invisible trail Touda's aura had left behind.

They had done it before, and Sohryu prayed that they would be able to do it again.

Last time it had cost thousands of lives.

They had to stop the fury of a hell serpent. Again.

° ° °

Tsuzuki was in the middle of a game with Ryu when it happened. He had begun the day by sleeping in, having Hisoka in his arms as he woke, a leisurely breakfast, and then accepting the invitation for the board game. Ryu had been in a playful mood, clearly smiling behind the mask he was forced to wear around Hisoka. The young empath didn't know his real face and while it hurt Tsuzuki that he had to look at the mask again, he understood.

And then the emotional tidal wave hit him. It was like getting hit with a sledge hammer, right between the eyes, with no defenses. A shudder rippled across his skin as a sharp pain pierced through his skull, bringing on the combined sensation of nausea and dizziness.

He screamed, doubling over, grabbing at his head. The screams continued as the barrage in his mind did the same.

Tsuzuki wasn't aware that he was curled up on the floor. He hadn't felt his impact with the table the board game had been on. He couldn't hear the voice trying to get through to him. He saw neither Hisoka, who was out cold from the emotional shock, nor Ryu, who was frantically trying to calm him down.

All he was aware of was the pain; the endless pain and despair and anger and rage and...

A spine-chilling scream of agony.

:TOUDA:

A plea...

It was like a last surge or power, then even that was drowned.

His mind was awhirl with images he couldn't pin a name to and his body was tingling with strange emotions. And then a block slid into place, startling him, freezing his mind for a brief second.

Tsuzuki was out like a light when Touda finally cut off the bond, laying limp on the floor.

° ° °

They found him at the outskirts of GensouKai. The black hell fire was like a dark torch on the horizon, the roars of the enraged serpent clearly audible.

"Thank goodness he's in the desert. He's burning the land," Suzaku hissed, "he totally lost it."

"I don't believe that," Byakko snapped back, "he's not..."

"Damn, cat, take a look. What do you think he's doing? Lighting a campfire to roast some steaks?"

"No. But you're a little too quick with your verdict!"

"Byakko, you've seen him," Rikugo cut in, "he wasn't himself. You were too young last time, but we were there. I was there, I felt him back then. This is too close to it for my liking."

"Then we better get him back."

"Byakko. Your father said the same," Sohryu answered levelly, which only earned him a growl.

"Maybe. But he wasn't the one Touda loves."

Sohryu regarded the tiger at his side silently as they neared the blazing heat.

_You're placing a lot of trust into him, little one_, he thought. _I hope you won't be disillusioned._

_tbc..._


	11. Chapter 11

Hisoka had a moderate idea of what had hit him. He knew it was Tsuzuki, but not his lover's emotions. The source had been from somewhere else. From Touda.

He had never felt such anger or rage, such pain and despair, and his shields had crumbled like thin paper.

Now Hisoka found himself in a bed, among fresh sheets, with blinds drawn shut. There was something cool to drink on the bedside table and he gladly sipped at it, noting with dismay that his fingers were shaking. It took him a while to gain enough strength to make it out of the bed, noting that he was still dressed. It also looked like this was still the same day, so he hadn't been out long. His shields had grown stronger throughout the last years. They had to.

Hisoka left the room, getting his bearings. He wasn't far from the reading room and from prior explorations he remembered that there was only one other possible guest room, which was where he was headed. The emotional wave had blown into Tsuzuki's unprotected and unsuspecting mind, taking him apart, leaving him a total mess, and Hisoka needed to be there for his lover. There was no one else.

Well, only one other person, the Count, and despite the frequent interaction in the last weeks, Hisoka still didn't know what to make of the man. He was such a contradiction and knowing that he was Rikugo's lover didn't make it any easier. He only got the surface emotions and they were rather general.

Approaching the door to the other room, he felt his lover's presence, as well as the Count's. There was a gentle voice, talking softly, and Hisoka peeked inside. Like his own room, the blinds were drawn shut to keep out most of the sunlight, and he saw Tsuzuki on the bed, moaning, whimpering now and then, curled up. He was suffering from a headache, his head buried under his arms. Hisoka could feel the pain at the edge of his shields. And if he could feel it there, it was taking Tsuzuki's mind apart.

What stopped him from entering was the second presence inside, sitting on the edge of the mattress, talking gently to Tsuzuki. Hisoka held his breath, aware who he was looking at.

The Count.

Hidden in the twilight, Hisoka could still see quite a lot of the man. Tall, slender, dark-haired, and apparently younger than everyone thought he was. An ungloved hand was stroking over Tsuzuki's head, but there were no perverted thoughts touching Hisoka's shields. It was honest worry and protectiveness.

"Asato," the Count whispered. "Relax. "

"It's Touda," Tsuzuki moaned. "Something happened. I need to be there... I need to go!"

"Not in your condition. And even if you were stronger, you know I can't let you leave. The Palace is your only protection right now."

Tsuzuki shuddered and looked at the Count with eyes narrowed in pain. "But... Touda..."

"Whatever happened, we'll know soon enough. I sent a messenger."

"Really?"

"Yes. Now relax. Sleep. You need to recover." The tender caresses hadn't stopped and Tsuzuki was actually leaning into them.

"He lost it," the shinigami murmured. "I could feel it. It was so bad. It hurt. He hurts, Ryu. He hurts so much."

"I know," was the soothing reply. "But right now you can't help him. You have to recover first."

Tsuzuki mumbled something and in the half-light of the room, Hisoka saw a smile on the Count's face. He pulled back as the man rose and quickly made his way back to his room. He waited until a few minutes had passed, then left again, almost timely enough to see the Count leave Tsuzuki's room – and he was wearing the mask again.

"Ah, Hisoka, have you recovered?" their host asked pleasantly.

"Yes. Where is Tsuzuki?" Hisoka asked, face neutral.

"In here, resting. It was quite a blow."

"I noticed." And with that he pushed into the room and walked up to the bed. Tsuzuki was dozing, his pale face lined with pain, a fine sheen of sweat covering his skin.

"Oh Tsuzuki," he murmured.

The Count walked away without a word, just nodding at him. Hisoka watched the door close, still in control over his expression, but inside he was trying to work through the discovery. He hadn't seen much, but what he had seen had wiped his image of this man completely. Sure, he was Rikugo's lover, so he had figured he wasn't Konoe's age, but the glimpse had already given him a good idea about the man's beauty.

Pushing that thought away, Hisoka turned back to his partner. He couldn't touch Tsuzuki, unless he wanted to risk an overload, but he could be there when he woke. So he crawled onto the bed and made himself comfortable

° ° °

The black fire radiated the heat of hell, burning everything in its wake, and the four protectors knew they wouldn't be able to get closer to Touda. Within the flames they could make out the dark coils of the hell serpent, bathing in its own heat. The flames were snapping and hissing, and Touda howled and hissed with them as he raged against defenseless rocks. Sohryu dared to approach the licking flames, bellowing over their roar in an attempt to make himself noticed by the serpent. Touda's head snapped around and he hissed in response to the challenge, golden eyes rolling.

_What has happened to Tsuzuki?_ the dragon thought briefly. Their master hadn't come, so it meant Touda had either completely cut him off and Tsuzuki hadn't felt it, or he had been overrun by the surge of emotions.

He feared it was the latter.

Sohryu looked into the fiery golden eyes, so close to the expression now that Touda had had over five centuries ago.

Back then he had killed.

Today...

"Touda!" Byakko cried. "Stop this! What are you doing?"

There was a snarl from the hell serpent and the coils moved ceaselessly.

"Touda, what is wrong with you?"

"Madness," Sohryu whispered.

"No! He isn't mad! It's... it's anger. Fury. He's not gone!"

Sohryu regarded his fellow Protector sadly. He knew how much Byakko loved Touda, and he himself considered the serpent his best and oldest friend, past problems forgotten, but this... this was too close, way too close.

Byakko gave a roar of denial and launched himself into the air.

"Byakko, no!"

But it was too late. The tiger opened his jaws and they felt the summoning of power, then a vacuum wave of immense proportions rolled over the desert. Suzaku screeched and took off, hovering in the air, but both dragons remained, watching.

Byakko was a wind shikigami and could influence atmosphere and winds. He controlled weather, so to speak, and he could create everything from a small breeze to a thunderstorm or a blizzard. Right now, the vacuum wave snapped across the fire, extinguishing the flames, and it was the same attack his father had used on Touda, just before the fire shikigami had torn him apart.

"No..." Sohryu breathed, those memories coming back. "NO!"

--

Byakko was running across the cleared path, unheeding of the powerful hell serpent, and suddenly jumped Touda. The serpent gave a gurgle of surprise as large paws pushed his wings to the ground, and he hissed in annoyance when the mighty jaws snapped a warning at his throat.

"Stop it!" Byakko whispered harshly. "Stop it, now! You're getting yourself killed if you continue! What is wrong with you, Touda?"

Touda growled deep in his throat and suddenly flexed his very muscular form, throwing the tiger off. Around them, the fires were dying down a little, now just warm instead of scorching hot.

"Byakko, you idiot!" he exploded, twisting around the young tiger. "What were you thinking, throwing yourself into my fires like that?"

"They said you lost it... they said you were like back then... Touda, I... I had to bring you back."

Byakko changed his form, just a small, human figure within the huge coils of the powerful fire shikigami, and golden eyes stared at him in shock. Maybe it was that shock, maybe it was something else, but Touda changed his form and was his normal self, dressed in black, the eyes wide, face lined with pain.

"There was no need... "

"Can it, snake!" Red eyes flared. "You ran away instead of talking to me and the next thing I know is we're after you, fearing you'd wreck GensouKai again! Do you have the slightest idea how I felt? You may have been pardoned, you know, but Sohryu was ready to kill you, moron! Do you think I'd have liked it to watch your execution?"

Byakko gestured toward where the three others were sitting, all in their battle forms, all tense.

"Byakko..."

"Don't 'Byakko' me! What happened? Why did you lose it in the first place? I've never seen something like that happen before. I know you can be grumpy, but you're not like that!"

Touda stared at him, glancing at the blue dragon not far away, meeting the furious eyes with an expression of bewilderment.

"I am fire," he only murmured.

"And I'm wind, but I don't go up in a hurricane!" Byakko approached the slightly taller man. "Touda," he said, carding his fingers through the long black strands of his lover, "I love you. What caused this?"

Golden eyes evaded his. "I think it was a accumulation of several things. I had to control myself for so long, and... and after what you've told me about that devil, it somehow mixed up with... with Keijin's death. I didn't lose it like back then, I just had to get some out of my system, badly. Otherwise I think I wouldn't have been able to guarantee for anything."

Byakko looked at him, shocked, then just hugged him fiercely. "Oh Touda..."

"I'm sorry," the fire shikigami murmured into the silvery-white strands. "I'm so sorry..."

--

Outside the circle of burned desert ground, a ground that had turned into black glass, Sohryu shifted his shape back to his human self, face pale. He was aware of Rikugo close by, of Suzaku changing as well, then a hand rested on his shoulder, squeezing once. Black eyes reflected understanding.

Rikugo had been there when his son had died. And like everyone in the Council, he knew what had happened to him.

"We should leave," the astrologer murmured, exchanging looks with Suzaku, who nodded her agreement.

Sohryu felt a tremor race through him, then he pulled himself together. So much was lately bouncing back at them, hitting them in the face even centuries after its conclusion, and no one was immune. Looking at the two men, standing entwined, Touda holding on so tightly to his young lover, he smiled sadly.

Sohryu understood the fear and desperation one felt when losing a loved one. He had gone through it too many times. And Touda... his friend had suffered emotionally and physically ever since Keijin's loss. With Byakko he had an equal, a lover who was able to tame the fires, as Byakko had just shown. He just needed to accept that the tiger was strong enough to withstand the outbreaks of his lover's temper.

"Let's go," he murmured.

° ° °

Touda sat on the smooth, glass surface where once a desert had been. His fires had done this, turned everything to glass, and it was still warm. At his side, Byakko sat cross-legged, waiting.

"Touda?" he coaxed.

"You know Suzaku and her temper tantrums," he said, almost to himself. "All fire shikigami can be volatile, easily roused, to the point of choleric, but not me. I can't allow myself to let go, to feel the anger, to truly rise and explode in a moment of emotional overload. Suzaku can; she doesn't have hell fire. I do. I had to gain an iron control over me and my powers, because if I didn't I could have caused lots of havoc. Sohryu's father taught me, and some of it I learned along from Rikugo."

"Ever thought of constructing a training court?" Byakko asked softly.

"Where? Made of what? You've seen it, even rock can't withstand my fires."

Byakko leaned against him, complete in his trust, in his love, and he wrapped his arms around the dark-clad form.

"Talk to me, Touda. Whatever it is. In the future, talk to me..."

Touda buried his face in the white strands. "I just couldn't... I... I could imagine what you had gone through... in your mind... what the devil had done, and it hit too close to... home."

"Keijin," Byakko murmured.

"You're not," was the soft addition. "I know you're not. You're both so different. But... it was like having to go through it all again... I can't lose you like that, Byakko. I just can't."

It was more than just a plea, it was an admission of immense proportions. Byakko whispered softly as he drew his older lover closer, as caressed him, running his palms over the muscular, curved back.

"It didn't happen to me. And it wasn't Rikugo."

"I know."

"It was a nightmare and I can't even remember it, really. Not any more. Not like this."

Touda inhaled deeply, trying to compose himself. "I know."

"And as honored as I am that you turned a desert into a glass wasteland because of me, I think Sohryu had a heart attack when you let lose," Byakko quipped.

Touda chuckled softly. "I suppose. I'm sorry."

He suddenly tensed as something else struck him.

"Tsuzuki," he breathed in fear and shock.

Byakko stared at him, eyes wide. "What?"

"I... he felt it, too. Front seat... Dear gods..."

Touda turned toward the link and ran into a wall that he himself had constructed, and he hurriedly tore it down. He stumbled into a mind that was suffering from a merciless migraine, the mother and father and ancestor of all migraines, and he keened softly in despair.

:Tsuzuki...:

tbc...


	12. Chapter 12

He felt disoriented. He couldn't move and he couldn't scream, only exist, motionless, as if paralyzed, waiting for the pain to stop. His mind reached for the other presence he knew had to be within him. But all he encountered was emptiness. Frightening, all-encompassing emptiness.

Tsuzuki woke with a start, the headache waking with him. He moaned and screwed his eyes shut again, curling into a miserable ball of agony and abysmal nausea.  
After several minutes, the pain in his head began to lessen somewhat, leaving him faintly light-headed but no longer in danger of throwing up. Tsuzuki chewed on his lower lip, the headache still ferocious enough to make him want to cry.

With gritted teeth he forced himself to get up. He needed to see Touda... get into GensouKai and find out what had happened.

It was a short trip since Tsuzuki became too light-headed to keep himself sitting upright. As the room began to spin, he leaned against the couch. He was beginning to feel nauseous again, and the dull ache in his head was rapidly developing into a violent pounding as the dizziness doubled.

"Tsuzuki!"

He barely heard the distant outcry through the haze clouding his hearing and vision.

"'soka?" he mumbled. "Head hurts..."

"Idiot! Getting up! You're in no condition!"

"Touda... Have to... get... GensouKai," he began to whimper softly, the pain growing worse with each passing second.

"No, you don't! You can't even walk straight!"

"But..." It was getting harder to think as darkness encroached from both sides.

"Idiot..."

It was the last he heard as he slid into unconsciousness. The dizziness and pain were too much to bear.

° ° °

Ryu had lost himself in his work, updating the books, logging the Candles, checking each and every single one of his 'charges', just to keep himself occupied. The moment spent with Tsuzuki when he had broken down had brought back too many of his softer feelings for the man, and it was dangerous around Hisoka. The empath was getting a lot better with his abilities and Ryu had let too many guards down. It would be foolish to let his worry show too much. Hisoka could take care of his partner just fine.

He wished Rikugo was here, but his lover was in GensouKai where he was truly needed, and Ryu knew there was hardly a chance to get a visit or visit him in return. His 'stand-in' was Tsuzuki and the shinigami was his protégé. He was here to protect him from Enma, though he couldn't keep all harm from him.

Sighing, he stretched his senses through the palace and found Tsuzuki still in the guest room with Hisoka. A small smile flickered over his features.

It was better this way.

° ° °

Hisoka ran his fingers through the dark, tousled strands, marveling at their silky feel against his skin. They weren't really black, like Touda's, or just dark brown. It was something between the two colors. Here or there it was a deeper patch, then, when the sun touched them, there were lighter patches. Lying on the pale skin of the forehead they were a total contrast, but still the silky look and feel remained.

He stroked over the head of the man sleeping next to him, exploring familiar facial features, skin, warmth, the pulse of life against his finger pads, and the unique scent that was Tsuzuki Asato. He marveled at the ease of Tsuzuki's sleep, at how he had fought the debilitating effects of Touda's outbreak and was now just resting, his mind healing.

Hisoka felt the shields, firm and strong but still just basic enough to keep out the worst and nevertheless let Touda touch his master's mind. That mind-contact had hurt the empath in the beginning. Touda's presence had been overpowering, something sharp and black and dangerous, but now... now it was so much part of Tsuzuki that he couldn't recall his lover without that addition.

There was a soft mumbled and the warm body moved a little. Hisoka wrapped his arms more firmly around the nude man, feeling him stir as he woke. Tsuzuki was far more slender than he appeared when dressed, but he wasn't underweighted. It was just all lean sinewy grace with the right amount of muscle. He had admired that lithe form so often before, wondering what he would have looked like if he had been allowed to reach adulthood. As it was, he was a twenty-five year old mind in a sixteen year old body.

"'soka?" came a sleepy mumble.

"Yes?"

"'S nice."

He found himself smiling at the muffled words, as he felt Tsuzuki sigh against his skin.

How he had fought human contact in the beginning. How he had pushed this man away, had tried to deal with it all on his own. But Hisoka hadn't counted on Tsuzuki's persistence. He was like a terrier of sorts. He attached himself to you and he wouldn't let go or take 'no' for an answer. For all his happy-go-lucky manners, for his wide-eyed charm and innocent nature, Tsuzuki had a sharp mind, even sharper eyes, and he was an empath in his own rights. Carrying so much pain himself he still wanted to make others happy.

_You made me happy_, Hisoka thought fondly.

And he had opened Hisoka's withered and frozen up emotions. He had thawed the young man, had shown him that it was okay to feel, to be alive, even though they were technically dead.

Rising from sleep, the violet eyes were warm and deep and mellow, and Hisoka found himself smiling more. He leaned down and kissed the more than warm lips, so pliant under his touch, tasting the heat and something that was purely Tsuzuki. His lover responded lazily, running caressing strokes over the small body now leaning over his.

"How do you feel?" Tsuzuki whispered when they separated.

"You were the one who got flooded."

"Like you."

Hisoka scowled but the smile on Tsuzuki's lips was disarming. Open and inviting and so... so... so indescribable. It was what had attracted him to this man right from the start, against his better judgment, against his will, and against all odds.

Tender fingers carded through his hair and Hisoka leaned into the touch.

"I'm okay," Hisoka finally murmured.

"Good."

They still lay in each other's embrace and Hisoka felt the warmth deepen, become more, felt the bodily reaction of himself, of Tsuzuki, to the proximity and the empathic waves rebounding between them.

"Hisoka?" the older shinigami murmured.

So much was asked through his name alone.

He gave the answer with a kiss that was more than a greeting, more than a simple contact. Tsuzuki's touch was so gentle, so full of love and need and promise, so infuriatingly complete... completing and complimenting Hisoka's needs and desires... like the whole man was so infuriatingly complex and enigmatic and... and... just Tsuzuki.

"I love you," Hisoka murmured. "Idiot."

Amethyst eyes, demonic eyes, inhuman eyes, that were more alive than any human's he had ever seen, were a mirror into Tsuzuki's powerful soul. And Hisoka saw something in them that made him want to weep with happiness.

He opened up to his lover, surrendered to the strength and care, let his tactile senses take over, let something he had hated fiercely govern his thinking: touch. Emotions and touches and physical contact of the most intimate kind. No thoughts of Muraki and the night Hisoka had been raped by the murderous doctor entered this moment, hadn't been with him in years.

"Asato..." he gasped, moaning with desire and need.

He loved this man. This powerful creature he had never understood. He had looked behind the façade one step at a time, had seen everything, and he just loved him more.

"Asato."

Completion. It was them. Just the two of them, together.

° ° °

"Forgive me."

Two words.

So little. So ill-fitting for the agony he had once again caused his master. So laughable in the face of what Tsuzuki had suffered.

Touda bowed his head as he stood before the man he served with all his power, his heart, who he loved so deeply as a friend and master, and only his will-power kept him from kneeling, from submitting himself to the one person he could never hurt voluntarily.

Arms came around him, holding him, and a face was buried against his chest. He felt the warmth of an aura he craved so much, the hum of energy that wasn't darkness. It was pure Tsuzuki.

He had explained himself, had told Tsuzuki what had happened, never looking into those expressive, violet eyes that held so much more than anyone could ever fathom.

"I'm glad you're okay."

It was like an absolution and as ill-fitting concerning his actions as his own apology was. How could Tsuzuki forgive him? Again and again? He caused so much pain through the bond, unable to control himself or throwing himself into the fray of a battle, getting hurt. He should be better with his shields, with his control of them, because Touda was a trained warrior and control was like a second nature.

But he wasn't.

He didn't want to keep barriers between them, at least more than the necessary basics. He wanted to feel the warm, loving presence he was bound to.

_I love you but I hurt you. And you never punish me. I deserve punishment._

"No," the warm voice breathed, shocked, and Touda felt the same shock course through him.

Tsuzuki had received those thoughts, the emotions.

"Ts..." he started.

:Don't: came the gentle command. :Nothing you do can ever make me punish you. I could never hurt any of you. I love you. You are my pride.:

:But I hurt you. I always do:

:No: was the soothing reply. :You don't. It's part of our partnership. The bond reflects on both of us. I hurt you just as much:

:Tsuzuki...:

Violet eyes silenced him, so dark and deep with emotions that Touda felt caught in them.

"You are my pride," he repeated softly. "You are my shield, Touda. You are my protector. You kept me from insanity, from giving in, from so much... and I hurt you, lashed out and cut into your mind. Several times. Whenever you tame the darkness, you hurt."

"It doesn't justify my loss of control."

"You are only human. You feel and you love and you hate and you cry. You love Byakko very much and I'm so happy for you. What you felt was normal. Don't shut me out, Touda. I want you here." He touched his right temple with one hand. "I need you there."

He was humbled. He was small and insignificant. He was speechless and so very, very happy in one. Leaning forward, he kissed his master's forehead.  
"It's my honor to be yours, to serve you, Tsuzuki Asato," he whispered.

The bond resonated between them, thrumming with unique power. Tsuzuki smiled, eyes alight, face so very innocent. He caressed that face, smiling back.

Yes, it was his honor. And he would always protect Tsuzuki, be his.

tbc...


	13. Chapter 13

IV. Changes to Come

Genbu read over the message scroll, nodding slowly. His eyes held a distant look as he rolled it shut again, depositing it on the desk.

"I had a feeling it would be like this," he said softly.

Sohryu inclined his head. "Will you accept?"

Genbu smiled a little. "Do I have a choice?"

"Yes. You could decline. No one would think any less of you. I know I wouldn't accept. I couldn't."

"You have family. You have a partner," Genbu agreed, nodding. "I have served my time, so to speak. I am the only choice."

Sohryu shook his head. "No. There could be another one. No one forces you, Genbu. No one."

Genbu reached out and patted the much younger shikigami's knee. "It would be my honor to ascend and become the next Golden Emperor, Sohryu. If not for your obligations here, for your happiness of now, you would be the same. Am I not right?" He smirked.

Sohryu chuckled. "Probably. Still..."

"It is my choice and I make it on my own. I already made it."

"You will accept?"

"Yes."

Sohryu bowed slightly. "It will be my honor serving you," he said formally.

Genbu chuckled again. "I still have to talk to Rikugo. You are aware that he will be my successor until a new Genbu is born?"

The dragon grimaced theatrically. "Do you have to?" he asked.

The older shikigami grinned toothily. "He is best suited."

"To do what?"

"Argue with you and win, as well as kick you in your behind, my friend."

Sohryu laughed, amusement in his eyes. "Yes, that he is."

"Will you accept him?"

"He was named by you. I will accept him."

Genbu tilted his head. "You can still veto my decision."

"You know that Rikugo and my relationship has changed."

"I do. I'm glad you two have begun to approach each other. Now..." Genbu rose, "let's get the formalities over with. I need to wrap up a few things before I take over a new office."

Sohryu smiled and nodded.

A new office.

A whole new office in form of a realm, GensouKai, and all its inhabitants.

° ° °

Tatsumi walked into the conference room and looked into the faces of eighteen shinigami from ten jurisdictions. There were various expressions, from expectant to confused to apprehensive and curious. One or two were neutral. He looked at his lover and partner, Watari giving him a little smile, though he still looked a far cry from normal, exuberant self. Terazuma wasn't present, still in GensouKai, and still without his shikigami. Wakaba was there, though. She was fretting a little. Tsuzuki and Hisoka were missing, too, kept safe in the Palace of Candles.

"I thank you all for coming," he greeted the fifteen angels of death. "I called you in from your sectors because changes within the JuOhCho. Konoe has ascended."

Reactions were as different as the people who now stared at him in shock, surprise, silent curiosity or who broke out in discussions and whispers.

"Enma-Daio has granted him this wish and as of now, the Shokan Division falls under my command," Tatsumi added. "I was named his successor. We are going through a difficult time and things will change, but I hope I have your support."

"What happened to Terazuma?" Saya called. "Where is he?"

Wakaba evaded the other woman's eyes.

"Terazuma is currently in GensouKai. As you all know, there was an accident involving his jump from Meifu into GensouKai, which resulted in his separation from his shikigami."

More loud whispers.

"Both are still recovering and he will return soon."

"Tsuzuki and Hisoka are missing, too," Yuma added.

"Yes. They are dealing with a difficult case and couldn't be called here." Tatsumi hated lying, but right now there was no other way. No one could know what had happened yet.

"What changes are you talking about?" one of the Kanawa sisters asked.

"None for now. I'm taking over from Konoe and you will receive your cases as always. There will be a need for an assistant, but this matter I will deal with separately. I ask you to return to your outstanding cases and send in your reports. You'll be informed of any change immediately. Are there any further questions?"

Several hands rose and Tatsumi sighed to himself. This was going to be a long afternoon.

° ° °

Tsuzuki lay in bed, gazing at the dark ceiling, aware of the small body next to him, of Hisoka's arms wrapped around his chest, of the face resting on his skin, warm breaths touching him.

It was his third night in the Palace and he didn't feel the pressure of before. It was as if the soul energy of the Candles had suddenly accepted him as an equal, no longer torturing him with the nightmarish images of before. But the Candles weren't sentient. It was Tsuzuki's mind that had changed. Like so many things had changed.

Their love-making had been the same. Intense and loving, and Tsuzuki's release had been on many levels. He still felt the darkness inside him, would always be aware of it, but it was no longer such a terror for him. He no longer feared it. It was him, pure and simple. Touda, his guidance and buffer, was still there, but Tsuzuki knew he had a lot more control over it.

Touda had returned to GensouKai after Tsuzuki had shooed him off. Byakko needed him, the whole realm needed each and every single one of their Divine Commanders, and Sohryu probably needed someone to keep him sane, too. And there were a lot of matters to take care of. They would meet again soon. Very soon.  
The pain of the emotional floodgates that had broken so suddenly was gone. He still felt a bit dizzy now and then, but that was receding.

A hand stroked over his side and Hisoka mumbled his name. Green eyes blinked open and Tsuzuki smiled at the quizzical expression of his lover.

"I'm okay, Hisoka," he whispered.

"Uh-huh," came the dubious reply.

"Just thinking."

"You're supposed to sleep. Apparently I didn't wear you out enough."

He chuckled. "That's not it."

Hisoka pushed himself up and looked down at the other man. He reached out and ran his fingers through the dark hair, caressing a pale cheek.

"Will you go to GensouKai tomorrow?"

Tsuzuki nodded. "It's my duty."

"And you'll be safe there until the Lords of all realms have decided what to do."

"I'm not afraid."

"I know."

Tsuzuki caught the caressing hand and kissed the slender fingers. "We all have to work through these revelations. And Sohryu... Sohryu has to deal with the truth about his father's death."

"He has friends."

"I'm his friend, too."

Hisoka chuckled and lay down again, snuggling close. "You're impossible, Tsuzuki Asato. I love you."

Tsuzuki felt his heart constrict and he wrapped his arms around the slender body.

He was about to lose one of his friends. And another friend was suffering, with no means for Tsuzuki to make it any easier. Then there was Ryu. He was the Count and he wore the mask, and it was like before. The formalities, the distance... Tsuzuki hated it. He hated to see... nothing. Just the mask and the gloves.

What had changed now? Had anything permanent come out of their fights and battles?

Desperation rose inside him and Hisoka made a little noise of discomfort.

"Sorry," he whispered.

"You think too much."

Tsuzuki smiled weakly. "It's all I can do lately. Stuck here as I am."

"It's for your protection, Asato, and you know it." Green eyes were intense. "And you can't save the world, whatever you try."

"I know."

"Still you try."

He lowered his gaze. "I can't help it. And it's so unfair, Hisoka... after everything... after we won..."

"Changes never happen over night," the younger shinigami reminded him. "They take time. Like many things have already taken their time and finally changed."

He met the emerald gaze and smiled a little. "Some things I really wish I could hurry along."

"Idiot," came the gentle rebuke. "So childish."

Tsuzuki sighed, but he felt a bit lighter. He had won little victories already and Hisoka was right: changes needed time.

At least for now, the changes about to start were good ones.

° ° °

Among the formalities the Protector of the North had to take care of was the permission of his shinigami master. Tsuzuki had to free him from his bond, from his promise to protect the young man with his life, to be his sword and shield. Tsuzuki had never called on him in all the time, and it had been a silent understanding that Tsuzuki recognized Genbu's power, but he would never abuse his rights as a master to send him into a battle against a demon while there were other shikigami better suited than him.

Their friendship hadn't been honed through battle; it had developed through countless hours of simply talking, spending time with each other, getting to know the other man, and playing Genbu's little game. It was the game that had been Genbu's challenge to the shinigami, the game where Tsuzuki had won and with it bested the Protector of the North.

Now Genbu stood in front of his master, leaning on his walking stick, looking up into the wide, violet eyes of a man who would be someone very powerful one day. He had seen that potential in Tsuzuki several times, especially the day he had won Genbu's challenge, and the old shikigami had always known there was so much more to this inconspicuous façade.

"I ask of you to release me, master," he requested formally.

Tsuzuki swallowed hard. "I wish I didn't have to, Genbu. You're my friend. I don't want to lose you."

"You won't. I only ask you to release me from my promise to always protect you as my shinigami master, and as my friend."

Tsuzuki sank to his knees, now on eye-level, and he smiled shakily. "I will release you, Genbu. Without a fight, without a condition. I'm happy that it will be you who succeeds the Golden Emperor. I know I never called on you, but you were my friend. I love you as my shikigami, like I love all of them. I won't forget you."

Genbu reached out and rested a hand on the thin shoulders. "Neither will I forget you, Tsuzuki Asato. One day we will see each other again, as equals. And I will best you in a game." There was a twinkle in those ancient eyes.

The pale face grew even paler. "Genbu..."

"But that will be a long time in the future. Your destiny is here. We all felt your power and we need it here in GensouKai and Meifu. You are very important to us all. As our master, as our friend, and as our connection. You have so much more to see, to discover, and you make a difference." He caressed one cheek. "Never doubt that. You may be an angel of death, but you bring happiness."

Tsuzuki leaned forward and hugged him, Genbu returning the embrace.

"I wish you well."

tbc...


	14. Chapter 14

Terazuma knew he was running out of time. The lion was growing weaker and weaker, barely able to greet him any more, the wings limp appendages that looked strangely gray and lifeless, and his eyes had a permanently dull shine now. Terazuma had taken to sitting with his shikigami, stroking over the black fur, talking with him. Kijin and Tenkou kept him company, brought him food, but there was nothing else either of the two could do to help. The lion, outside of a shinigami host, was dying.

"I don't know what to do," Terazuma whispered and leaned against the large head, tears in his eyes. "I don't want you to die, cat."

There was a weak purr.

"No one can help us... aside from one person I'd hate to owe a favor. Well, he is responsible for this in the first place..." He closed his eyes in despair. "Tsuzuki could have the same powers, but he isn't Enma-Daiou."

Another whuffle.

"Hajime?"

The gentle voice made him look up and he met the worried eyes of his lover. "Sohryu? What are you doing here? I thought you and the others..."

"I took a break." The dragon approached the lower shikigami, looking him over. "He's not well."

"He's dying," Terazuma said bluntly. "I don't want him to die, Sohryu! And the only one to reverse this is the person responsible for it!"

Sohryu nodded. "Enma-Daiou."

"I don't trust him to reverse this properly."

"He gains nothing from harming you or Kagankokushunkei now. His reasons were not to destroy your bond forever; his plans involved something else."

"I won't grovel!" Terazuma growled.

Sohryu reached out and caressed one round lion ear, drawing a weak whimper. "No one asks you to grovel. Ask."

Terazuma felt everything inside him rebel at the thought, but he would have to jump over his own shadow or lose the Black One.

He leaned against the black fur, heard the shallow breathing, the weak purrs.

_I won't let you die_, he thought. _If I have to go down on my knees, so be it._

"We're in GensouKai. He cannot come here," he murmured.

"The Lords of the realms can move freely. And he was our Emperor for centuries. He can." Sohryu reached out and touched Terazuma's neck, cupping it gently.

"Hajime..."

"I guess it's the only way," was the shinigami's reply.

° ° °

Genbu was alone in his study, gazing out into the world he had spent so many millennia in already, a world he loved, a world he protected, and a world that had been close to extinction twice now. It was a world that had changed a lot and still remained the same, and it was a world that needed a new leader.

While many would have voted for Sohryu immediately, the dragon had declined vehemently. Genbu understood why. Sohryu was young. He might not look it due to the changes his demanding and stressful job as the representative of the Emperor had invoked, but he wasn't ready for this. He had a life, he had children, he had found love again, Tsuzuki needed him... and this realm needed him.

It also needed a new Lord.

Steps announced a presence and he turned. Rikugo bowed his head in respect and sat down.

"You have come to a decision," the astrologer said, not even making it a question.

"I have indeed."

"You will take the Emperor's place."

"Yes."

Rikugo's black eyes were fathomless. A sad smile played over his lips. "I will miss you, sensei."

"Oh stop it, Rikugo. You haven't been my student in ages." Genbu smirked as he looked at the taller shikigami. "You have grown. You have outgrown the student status. You are a teacher yourself and you will do great things. You already have, actually. And it's not like I'm leaving or dying. I'm just taking on a new job."

Rikugo met the dark gaze from under bushy eyebrows with a faint smile.

"You always had a lot to teach me. We never stop being students, sensei."

"Not even the one who can see all?" the Protector of the North teased.

"No, not even him."

A silent chuckle escaped the ancient being.

"You know I am the only, logical choice, my friend. As is my successor. You."

Rikugo's face gave nothing away, but his posture stiffened. "Genbu..."

"GensouKai needs four Protectors, four Gods. Until a new Genbu is born and has come to power, you shall be my successor. I already told Sohryu. I know you will make me proud, and I know you will teach the new Genbu when he is born. It might be tomorrow, it might be in a few centuries."

"I'm not sure I can tolerate that dragon a few centuries," Rikugo muttered.

Genbu snickered. "You have done very well so far, Rikugo. You and Sohryu have come a very long and difficult road. As his equal, you will be even more of a challenge, but you will also be his friend, as you are already."

Rikugo fought down his reaction.

"There is little I don't know about you and him," the older shikigami teased. "And while I was surprised by your choices of a bed partner, I know it kept you two from fighting on a more dangerously physical level. But it is the past and the past is gone. We learn from it, but we should not cling to the foolishness."

"Sensei..."

"You shall be his equal, Rikugo, and I know you will do your job well. With the return of the Emperor, Sohryu will have more freedom to be what he was. Help him, my friend. He will need you as he needed you before, as a verbal sparring partner, to point out the errors of his ways, and to just listen." Genbu leaned forward, fixing him with a hard, intense look. "You both need each other. Don't fight that friendship because of what is the past."

"I won't," Rikugo replied softly.

"Good! Now, I should prepare for the ascension. So much to do." Genbu rose and bustled off. "And never enough time!" he called.

--

Rikugo remained where he was, stunned beyond belief by the words of his former sensei. It was a lot to digest and a lot more would still happen. Sohryu knew about Genbu's choice already, too.

He finally rose and left the palace, almost automatically seeking the next Gate into Meifu. He needed to talk to Ryu.

° ° °

It was hard to stop a Terazuma Hajime on a mission. Especially a very pissed off Terazuma, who hadn't slept well in the last few days, had eaten little, had started to smoke again from sheer fury and frustration, and who currently looked like someone who had spent the last days sleeping under a bridge. He pushed the servants aside, snarling at them, making them cower. When he walked into the silent main hall, he glared at the empty throne.

"Enma-Daiou!" he called.

Terazuma had rarely been in the presence of the highest being of Meifu, mainly because he was just one of many employees. He had a Section Chief to report to, not Enma directly.

"Welcome, Terazuma Hajime. What can I do for you?"

He gritted his teeth at the pleasant voice, facing the handsome form of the Lord of Hades with balled fists, pale-faced and barely civil. This was the man who had been responsible fro so much pain, and this was the man who had killed his lover's father.

"I want my shikigami back!" he growled.

Enma's dark eyes were a mirror of the universe. "I thought you despised the bond between you. Kagankokushunkei was forced on you by his previous host. This is the only chance you have to exist as a free shinigami."

"Don't tell me you separated us to grant me a wish! I don't believe it. And the lion is dying without a host!"

"You want him back?"

"Yes."

"It is your choice, Terazuma. So be it."

Terazuma frowned. "Just like that?"

A smile. "Yes, just like that. You made your choice knowing what will come. Kagankokushunkei will be your parasite shikigami until either of you dies or he should challenge you if you weaken."

There was a gentle surge of power and Terazuma tensed, warily looking round. Then the aura of his Lord flared with such force, he felt his own respond in alarm. Not that he had any chance to ever counter Enma-Daiou's magic, but instinct was instinct.

The next sensation was one of total displacement. He was no longer in the palace, no longer in Meifu... he wasn't anywhere. For a second he seemed to hang in Limbo again, fully conscious, looking at the five worlds that existed side by side, then his body tingled and he cried out in shock.

He felt him.

The Black One.

With him... around him... inside him... and his body briefly fought to maintain its human traits, then it surrendered.

Ears became slightly pointed, eyes turned a deep red, and the stripes appeared underneath his eyes. His senses spiked painfully, then leveled out, as if he had never lost them.

There was a sense of belonging, of welcome, or warmth, of need, and Terazuma turned to his shikigami, smiling like a little kid as he felt the big cat with him.

"Welcome home, cat," he murmured.

The response was a warm feeling, thankfulness, and the promise to protect him.

"Thank you," he replied, feeling so warm and giddy himself.

And then they were out of that strange place. It felt like rushing along a tunnel and then ending up somewhere bright and... not at all at the Palace of Enma-Daiou. Blinking, Terazuma tried to get his bearings.

"What the...?"

He tried to get up but lost that fight. His body was weak and he felt like his joints were made of jelly all of a sudden.

"Shit..."

He lay back, tired, exhausted, slightly out of breath.

"Shit."

Closing his eyes, he only wanted to gather his strength, but he couldn't stop himself from drifting off.

--

It was how Sohryu found him not much later, alarmed by his lover's lack of response, but when he saw the black stripes and pointed ears, he breathed a sigh of relief. Checking Terazuma's pulse, he gathered him into his arms and carried him into the palace, ordering the servants to open the doors to the bed chamber and pull back the covers. He then deposited the exhausted shinigami onto the mattress, the servants leaving silently and quickly.

° ° °

"He's back," Terazuma murmured, curled up against his lover, feeling the calming strokes across his back.

"Yes. It was your choice."

"I couldn't let him die."

Sohryu gazed at the shinigami. "Was it your only reason?"

Red eyes, with those endearing two stripes underneath them, met his. "I can't let him die just like this. It wasn't our choice to be separated. It couldn't be my choice to let him die. Not if I could help."

"You never liked him."

There was a flare of anger. "You know that's not true!"

Sohryu leaned down and kissed him gently. "Yes, Hajime, I know."

Terazuma sighed and pressed his face against the naked chest. He liked the smell of the warm skin and nuzzled one semi-interested nipple.

"I like him," he murmured. "I wouldn't let him die. Never. He's innocent. It wasn't his choice to live inside me, to have me as his shinigami. We made the best of it for decades and after I came here... after you taught us... we have an arrangement... and it worked. I don't want to lose that stupid cat."

Sohryu chuckled and tousled his hair. "Of course."

"I like him," Terazuma repeated, playing with his lover's hair. "I'd never push him away. He's my shikigami."

"Yes, he is. And he likes you, too."

Terazuma turned his head to kiss him gently. The kiss started out slow, then started to grow more intense, deeper, loving. Sohryu ran his hands through the black strands and moaned as his lover's fingers brushed over the nipple his mouth had been interested in before.

Inside him, the Black One purred.

tbc...


	15. Chapter 15

**One of the rare Author Notes :) **

**All righty... Sohryu and his kids. Keijin is Lara's and my creation. He's not canon. Tenkou and Kijin are canon and weren't really born in the sense of the word. The Emperor gave Sohryu part of his power to fight in the war against Kurikara, but the energy was too much for Sohryu to handle. Part of it depleted into the air and became Kijin; another depleted into the sea and created Tenkou. So actually, they are little copies of Sohryu, born without a mother, and not as young as they look, though Tenkou mostly behaves like a little kid. They have a connection to their father. Kijin coudl feel Sohryu's anger when he attacked Hisoka in the manga.**

**Yes, you noticed correctly, Tsuzuki only has 11 shikigami left. He actually never did want all the 12 but ended up with them anyhow. In our fanon story it was necessary for him to have them all because only that way GensouKai could be saved. I'm not sure how the author of the manga had planned it all.For us, this worked perfectly. And yes, there's now a void. The twelve are the most powerful, protecting GensouKai, and the fourProtectors each have a quarter of the realm to watch over. A new 12th must be found to keep the balance.**

**The Genbu thingy. Yes, Byakko got his name from his father, as did Sohryu. We think Suzaku was born to a Suzaku, too. We also believe it's not necessary for a powerful shikigami, or a Protector, to have an heir they gave birth to. In our universe Touda was born to low level shikigami and developed into the shikigami he is today. Unlike the Emperor's powers, a Protector's powers don't just transfer into an heir. Someone gets born as the successor, having the necessary power level and abilities that qualify him as a Genbu. Until then, Rikugo is the stand-in. It has to be an Earth shikigami, too, which brings us to Tenkou and Kijin. Tenkou is water and a possible heir, if she wants to, toSohryu's place. She could become a Sohryu. Sohryu means 'blue dragon', so it's more of a title, really. Our Sohryu was born as a very powerful dragon, a water shikigami, and was named Sohryu because it was clear he would follow his father. Kijin is air and could succeed Byakko. **

**Oh, very compliacted :) I hope I haven't bored you. I won't go any deeper into this. I might drone on and on and you fall into a coma :P**

**For now we have Rikugo and an empty space (Hah! Hint at titel...!) that needs to be filled. Other voids are being filled in the next few chapters... And you can still keep guessing as to what will happen to Enma-Daiou :)**

* * *

It was both a good-bye party and the festivities of Genbu's ascension. All of GensouKai central was celebrating the rise of the Protector of the North to the position of Golden Emperor, and Genbu's palace had been scrubbed to almost glow with an inner light. The shikigami in question looked his usual self.

Small, bald, his beard long enough to step on, sharp eyes hidden under bushy eyebrows. He had just about managed to ward off his servants and stop them from dressing him in splendorous robes that would make him look like a peacock.

The buffet table was endless, food never ceasing, and servants walked among the many shikigami present. There were also other guests, most of them shinigami.  
One of them was Tsuzuki Asato. He had exchanged his black suit for a more traditional GensouKai outfit, though he had stayed true to the black color. Hisoka had grudgingly done the same, though he had refused to wear anything with bright colors. There were also Watari and Tatsumi, who was now the official new head of the Shokan Division, as well as Terazuma with his work partner Wakaba. She was chatting with her Tengu friends in one corner while Terazuma was holding on to a glass of alcoholic beverage, visibly unwell among the party participants.

Tsuzuki walked over to him, smiling. Red eyes narrowed in suspicion, though Terazuma's body language was relaxed.

"How's the Black One?"

"Just as itchy as me to get out of here. This is too much," Hajime growled unhappily.

"How about a walk outside?"

Terazuma hesitated for a moment, then just nodded. He left the glass on an empty tray that a servant quickly carried away. Both men left he huge banquet hall and stepped into the relative silence outside.

Hajime inhaled deeply, closing his eyes briefly.

"Feels good," Tsuzuki agreed.

"I hate crowds." Terazuma pulled out a cigarette, put it between his lips, then tore it out again. He threw the poisonous vice away with a growl. "Hate it."

"Me, too," was Tsuzuki's reply. He was glad that his friend had found a way to accept the lion back and that they were merged again. "It's a little much."

"A little? Try a lot!"

"Yeah." Tsuzuki pushed himself up onto a stone banister and looked out over the garden before them. "Everything is changing."

Terazuma copied his move and pushed one leg under the other. "Well, not everything. You're still around," he answered gruffly.

"Had your hopes set high?" he teased.

"Kinda. But I'm glad you're okay," Terazuma answered and smiled at him.

Tsuzuki nodded. "But we all changed. Nothing is as it was."

"It's good. We finally know why and because of whom. I'm just... angry. There were no consequences for Enma and we still work for him. What stops him from trying once more?"

"Our knowledge. We were unaware of his manipulations, now we know."

"And you know."

Tsuzuki chewed on his lower lip. "Well, some changes I could live without."

"You're about as different as me," Terazuma declared. "We're all freaks, Tsuzuki."

"I'm the freak who has a power inside of me that makes me next in line for Enma-Daiou's title."

"You wanna tell me I have to suck up to you now? Forget it."

Tsuzuki chuckled. "No."

Terazuma glared a little at him. "You might have the power, but you're not Enma. And even if one day, far in the future, you will succeed him, you won't be the same."

"It comes with the job."

"You're not like him," Terazuma insisted.

Violet eyes met red ones and finally Tsuzuki smiled a little. "Thank you."

Terazuma snorted dismissively.

They sat quietly together, listening to the voices drifting toward them from the inside, and Tsuzuki's face took on a faraway expression. Terazuma just glanced at him, but he didn't comment, just stayed with his friend until Tsuzuki finally hopped off the banister.

"I'm hungry," the shinigami declared. "I think I'll try some of that home-made pie."

Terazuma chuckled. "You're impossible."

But he followed him inside.

° ° °

The party drew on, everyone was having fun, but Tsuzuki was growing more and more depressed. He knew that at the end of this day, Genbu would be gone. The bond was already gone. He could no longer feel the gentle waves of his oldest shikigami. And he could feel them all, their presence, their connection to him, though none as close as Touda.

:Asato: the serpent murmured and he leaned into the touch. :Cheer up. It's not a funeral:

:Sorry: he replied, fighting down his emotions. :It's just... after so long... it feels like it. I hate losing any of you:

:He won't be gone, only ascended:

Violet eyes met golden ones and Touda walked over to him, leaving Byakko to chat amiably with someone. Tsuzuki smiled bravely.

"I just need a little time," he said when Touda was at his side.

The hell serpent held out a chocolate treat for him, but Tsuzuki declined. He hadn't really eaten much, his stomach constricting each time he thought about the reason for this party.

Touda frowned a little. "You turning down free food... it's serious, hm?"

Another watery smile and suddenly he found himself in a tight hug. :He hasn't died: Touda whispered ferociously. :He will be with us, as our Emperor, and I, for my part, can't think of a better one:

:I know:

"Oh, such a long face."

Tsuzuki flinched at the voice and looked guilty at Genbu, who was smiling up at him. "Sorry," he murmured again.

Touda released him, moving back to give the two men private time.

Genbu shook his head. "Don't be. Emotions were always your strong point, my friend."

Tsuzuki blinked and stared into the face of his eldest shikigami. Genbu smiled, gently patting his leg.

"I don't want you to go," Tsuzuki whispered. "I don't want to lose you."

"You won't."

"I don't want to be that important, Genbu. I never wanted to be special, I can't be..."

He almost choked on the tears that welled up in his eyes.

"But you are. You have always been. Look around you, Asato. Look closely."

Tsuzuki blinked the blur away and did what Genbu had said. There was Touda, a dark stoic presence in the background, his meanwhile long raven black hair ruffled by a gentle breeze, one hand lying on the shoulder of his white-haired companion, who leaned back into his touch automatically.

Byakko had matured profoundly during the last two years, had experienced a lot of ugly things, but there was still the bounciness, the openness in his bright smile and the mischievous sparkle in those huge red eyes that Tsuzuki had missed for some time was back. The tiger smiled at him warmly, reaching to his shoulder and placing his hand over the one of his lover.

There was Terazuma, staring at him as gruffly as ever until he smirked – which turned into an open loving smile as his red eyes strayed to the man standing at his side, wiping away the grumpiness and leaving only a young man in love. Sohryu, leader of all GensouKai, in his impressive official attire answered that smile briefly before looking at Tsuzuki, and he wondered why he had ever feared the dragon. The coldness that had turned the blue-gray eyes into frozen marble, the lines of bitterness around the dragon's mouth and eyes were gone and he looked - youthful.

And Tsuzuki suddenly realized that his shikigami was young, younger than Rikugo, that only the burden he had had to bear alone for much too long had weighted the man down.

Speaking of him – onyx eyes met violet ones. Rikugo's hair hadn't grown out again after he had cut it for Byakko's sake, but it was long enough to braid it – which the astrologer hadn't done today. The white blond strands were open like Touda's, showing the world that the dragon didn't see the need to hide anymore. Only Ryu was missing, unable to leave Meifu since the deal with Enma-Daiou still stood. Tsuzuki would have to be at the Palace of Candles for him to leave. As much as Tsuzuki regretted that, too, Rikugo had reassured him that he was okay. He and Ryu were just fine with the arrangement.

There was a movement to his right and when Tsuzuki turned he spotted Suzaku, smiling at him like everybody else and leaning back into the embrace of... Tsuzuki blinked in surprise and shook his head inwardly the very next second. Who was he to judge as long as they were happy? And they sure looked that way.

A tug at his sleeve took his attention back and there she was in front of him, blue eyes wide offering him a fragile looking flower. Tsuzuki hugged little Tenkou thanks and she giggled, bouncing back to her brother's side. Kijin, spitting image of his father, took her hand and guided her back.

'hoot'

With flapping wings, a little soft feathered weight on his shoulder, a tiny owl announced herself.

"003?"

The former ex-angel nibbled gently at his earlobe and returned to her companion's shoulder hooting softly when Watari gently caressed her breast feathers, observed by a tenderly smiling Tatsumi Seiichiro.

"Do you see, Asato?"

"Genbu?"

Tsuzuki looked at the God, utterly confused.

"You are special. To them. You made a difference, to each and every one of them."

"How... Genbu, I'm not that important, I'm just... there is so much... "

"True, you bear darkness. Half of your existence is darkness. But what about the other half? Did you ever think about that? You bear darkness, but you bear light also. And," the small God winked, "the deeper the shadows, the brighter the light, right?"

"Genbu..."

"Believe in yourself. You have a power far greater than anything you ever inherited from your father. You have a gift."

Something smacked him upside the head before Tsuzuki could respond and he yelped in surprise. Turning he looked into the deep emerald eyes he loved so much.

"Idiot."

Hisoka scowled, but there was no anger in the softly uttered word, and Tsuzuki couldn't help the chuckle that escaped him at this display of – normalcy.

"Hisoka!"

And he threw himself into his lover's arms, knowing he would be caught.

Genbu smiled and nodded at him, then walked off to talk to the others, too. Tsuzuki just held on tightly to his lover and Hisoka let him, very much aware of Tsuzuki's emotional state right now.

"Idiot," he whispered again, voice soft and loving.

Tsuzuki smiled and kissed him. "Your idiot."

tbc...


	16. Chapter 16

The party was in full blow. Food was consumed, people talked animatedly with each other, exchanging old stories and new ones, having fun. Tsuzuki had conquered an ornate couch as his and sat leaning back, smiling to himself as he watched all his shikigami, the other guests, and bathed in a warm and happy family atmosphere.

Blue-grey eyes sparkled at Tsuzuki as Sohryu sat down at his side, offering him a slice of chocolate cake.

"Chocolate does wonders for the soul," the dragon quoted his friend, something Tsuzuki had said a long time ago, offering his shikigami cake.

"It does," was the happy reply and the cake was thankfully taken.

"You always had a sweet tooth, haven't you, Asato?"

Tsuzuki swallowed the last bite of cake and beamed at the dragon. Sohryu had lost some of his official robes and didn't look that impressive right now. He visibly felt more relaxed, too. But it seemed as if there was something on the dragon's mind.

"Sohryu?"

"I knew you were special when you mastered Byakko."

"Huh?"

"Nobody masters a God, Asato."

"But...?"

"Let alone four." Serious blue-grey eyes turned to him. "You could even master Kurikara now."

"I don't want Kurikara any more. We had this out before and I told you back then, too. Even with all of you, I was never a match for him. It's a miracle I didn't end up like Hisoka."

Sohryu's expression didn't change. "You could now."

"Sohryu, what are you talking about?"

"Genbu is right. The darkness you fear, Tsuzuki, it's only part of what you are. That might have helped you win your challenges, but it wasn't what mastered us. You always treated us with respect and love, and we... we can't but respond to that. We all love you, Asato."

"I... I'm proud to have you. I never meant to conquer you..."

"And you didn't. You are our master, but we freely serve. You alone have the power over the four Protectors and all twelve Divine Commanders, Asato. It's our honor to be yours."

Tsuzuki gasped when Sohryu leaned forward and placed a soft and tender kiss on his lips. It still surprised him, though he already knew it was his shikigami's way to express their feelings – toward him, toward each other.

"You will be a good Lord of Hades one day, Tsuzuki Asato."

All color drained from his face. "But I... no..."

A gentle finger silenced his protest. "Not now, you won't. One day. I look forward to that day."

"Sohryu..."

Somebody cleared his throat and Tsuzuki jumped up from the couch, staring wide-eyed at a pissed off looking Terazuma Hajime.

"Terazuma! It's not what it looks like... it's... well... " he stammered.

"Is this a private party or can everybody join in?"

"Feel free, Hajime," Sohryu answered levelly and Tsuzuki gaped as Terazuma stood in front of him, scowling, leaning dangerously close into his personal space – and kissed him fully on the lips.

Red eyes winked.

"Just so you know what you're missing out on."

"Tera-zuma?"

The other shinigami grinned and walked off. Sohryu winked at his master and followed, leaving a baffled Tsuzuki behind.

"But ... that guy hated me," he managed.

Hisoka chuckled "No, he didn't hate you, Asato. He hated himself."

"Whatever for?"

"For liking you the way he did."

Tsuzuki needed a full ten seconds before it dropped. "Hajime? He... with me!"

"He felt something for you, Asato. Even he couldn't resist you. And he hated himself for feeling that way."

"You knew?"

Hisoka shook his head. "Not at first. But when I touched him the first time it was quite obvious to me. From there on all I needed was a little observation."

"Oh."

Hisoka looked up into the confused, violet eyes and shook his head. "Idiot."

"You're mean," Tsuzuki replied automatically.

"If the shoe fits."

Tsuzuki still chewed on the revelation, like so many in the last days, then decided it was in the past. It was over. He followed Hisoka outside where the young empath was putting some distance between himself and the other people. Tsuzuki hesitated, but when Hisoka wrapped an arm around his waist and then leaned against him, he wrapped his own around the slender form and held him.

° ° °

He had been watching the party, wondering what Ryu was doing. Probably working. There was a lot to do throughout he days and nights in the Palace, and his partner had told him not to worry about him. Enjoy the party.

Well, he was.

Even if it was a permanent good-bye from his sensei, his friend, his confidant. Genbu had taught him, had helped him find his way, and now the Protector of the North had entrusted him his title and rank, his place in the Council, until a new Genbu was born.

Rikugo was pulled out of his thoughts when he felt a powerful aura approach. Sohryu, a glass wine in his hand, stepped closer.

"Rikugo."

"Sohryu."

Both dragons sized each other up and Rikugo felt himself tense involuntarily. He was no match at all any more for the sky dragon. His hair was barely the length of a young dragon's and while he regretted it sometimes, the rash action that had led to this, he wouldn't handle it any other way any time. He had wanted to help Byakko, and he had done so.

"Rikugo, since you're going to sit to my right in the council from now on," Rikugo winced slightly, "there are things we really need to settle."

The astrologer felt his own aura flare in defense, but Sohryu didn't respond to it. It was pitiful at best anyway.

"Whatever would that be?" he asked coldly.

"Rikugo, I... I haven't always treated you right. I want to apologize. I was... "

"An asshole?"

Sohryu choked on the sip he was currently taking, but nodded. "You could say that, I think."

"A stubborn asshole?"

Sohryu sighed.

"I deserved that. You were my teacher, like Genbu was yours, and... I took my entire frustration and bitterness out on you. I lashed out at you, and I'm fairly certain I hurt you on occasion. The incident with Byakko finally opened my eyes."

Rikugo evaded the stormy eyes of the other dragon. Sure, Byakko was whole again, the ugly remembrances all but vanished, but he would never forget what he had seen in the tiger's mind. That Sohryu had treated him differently had started before that. Right after Touda's almost fatal encounter with the computer virus. It had been in small ways, here or there, and Sohryu had really made an effort.

But after the possession, he had truly changed.

"I'm glad you're no longer alone, Rikugo. You deserve happiness."

"What..."

There was a warm expression in those normally so hard eyes, especially when they were turned on him. Sohryu's face softened.

"Being alone hurts," the dragon went on, not really looking at Rikugo any more. He was letting his eyes travel across the room. "It takes something from you, it leaves you empty, and it makes you hard. I know I wasn't very polite toward Ryu when he first came here, but he is welcome here."

Now those eyes were on him again.

"As you are welcome as part of the Council, Rikugo no Genbu. You are my equal. You have always been." He smiled.

And then Rikugo stopped breathing for a heartbeat as soft lips descended onto his in a closed-mouth gentle kiss, fingers brushing through his cut hair.

"I never realized how truly loyal you are, Rikugo sensei. I'd never have been able to treat you this cruelly if there hadn't been something on your part to begin with. I knew it and I betrayed that. I hope you'll forgive me one day. I need my thorn." With that he left, leaving a gaping and thoroughly flabbergasted earth dragon behind.

Sohryu had known...

Sohryu had known!

Rikugo touched his lips, his stomach constricting, and he felt his breath catch in his throat. There had been only one moment in their past, in their past as lovers, when such a kiss had occurred. Gentle, almost loving, without the hard, demanding and dominant air to it. It had been throughout the first days when Sohryu had met Terazuma, when he had come to Rikugo still, while also discovering something for his later shinigami lover.

It had been a single moment.

Soft and warm and filled with something that could never be between them. That moment he could have fallen in love. Maybe he had, for a second, but it hadn't lasted. He had looked into blue-gray eyes that were so soft, so warm, so... tender... In that moment he would have done everything Sohryu asked, without a fight, without an argument. And then that moment had passed and they had parted as opponents again.

Dragons weren't meant to be with dragons. Their tempers clashed, their personalities didn't fit, and their relationships among each other were always filled by posturing and tempers boiling.

Things were still changing. Not even he could See what the future would bring.

tbc...


	17. Chapter 17

**Due to the M-rating I cut out the NC-17 scene. You can catch it our website the moment I put up the complete story there.**

° ° °

Genbu was watching the party from a corner of the room, smiling to himself. They were all here, except for the demon, but Rikugo seemed happy anyway. When the Protector of the North saw him and Sohryu, saw the expressions, read them correctly, and witnessed the kiss, he nodded to himself. They truly had come a long way and they would still walk an even longer one, but now together. Not as enemies or opponents, not as bed mates or lovers. They would be respected equals and friends.

"Well done," he murmured.

He knew they would all do fine. Tsuzuki was a strong connection between them all, even those not serving him as shikigami. He held their respect, their trust, their friendship. He could rely on them and they could rely on him.

"Well done," he repeated, stroking over his beard.

It was time to go now.

Quietly.

Unseen.

And he just walked past some potted plants and disappeared out a side door. The noise of the party was fading as he stepped out into the darkness. Everywhere in GensouKai lights glowed as shikigami honored him in their way. He smiled, then continued on his way, undisturbed by anyone.

"Leaving?" a dark voice whispered and he looked up.

Like a huge, living gargoyle, Touda crouched on the roof directly ahead. His black outfit blended him in with the night around him. Only the golden snake eyes reflected some light from the stars that were out tonight.

"It is time," Genbu only replied.

Touda tilted his head. "I never thanked you, did I?"

"Whatever for?"

"Everything."

Genbu chuckled. "You did fine on your own, Touda. Keep Tsuzuki safe for me."

"You know I will, old man. I serve him faithfully."

"I know you do. And I know he means more to you than a master. As he always meant more to all of us. You are the one closest to him and you always were. You love him more deeply than any of us can fathom. From the moment he broke your seal, when he so unerringly found his way into the depths of Tenkuu and walked straight into your cell, your fates were one."

Touda was silent, his eyes reflecting the truth and old memories; memories of that moment Tsuzuki had changed him forever.

Genbu smiled to himself. Nothing and no one could break what was between those two. Even without the link, Touda would have followed Tsuzuki. They, the Council, had made it his punishment to have Tsuzuki as his master, but none of them could ever have dreamed of the result.

"Keep him safe," he only murmured, then continued into the darkness.

Touda remained where he was, a dark presence in a dark night.

"I promise," he whispered. "I swear it on my life."

°

It was only an hour after Genbu had left that the others discovered his leaving. Tsuzuki was valiantly fighting back his tears, Suzaku trying to cheer him up. The party started to dissolve slowly and Byakko decided that Tsuzuki would stay at his palace for the night, together with Hisoka, and the shinigami didn't object.

° ° °

Hisoka watched his partner undress, took in the slender form that never gained any weight, whatever Tsuzuki ate. Considering that he was totally in love with sweets that was a good thing.

The mood was solemn, Tsuzuki's face reflecting the loss he felt over Genbu's departure. Hisoka couldn't even fathom what it must be like to have a shikigami for so long and finally have to free him to ascend to become the new Emperor. It wasn't like a sudden death because of a fight; it was a willing act, planned and prepared for, but nothing, no plans and preparation, could make it easier.

"Asato," he murmured as he took his lover into his arms.

Tsuzuki slid close under the covers, eyes shut, breathing uneven as if he was fighting with his tears. Hisoka stroked over the tousled strands, the smooth back, the shoulders and arms. There was nothing he could do to make this any easier, aside from being there.

When he felt the wetness of tears on his skin, he closed his eyes in shared pain.

Tsuzuki never made a sound as his emotions overwhelmed him.

° ° °

Rikugo hadn't gone back to his own palace after the party. He had made his way into Meifu and to the lonely building at the edge of the realm. Watson greeted him as he entered, bowing his welcome.

"His lordship is in the study," the gnome told him in his gravelly voice. "Shall I call him?"

"No. Let him work. I'm sure he knows I arrived." Rikugo smiled. "I'll be in the library."

"Very well." And with another bow, he was gone.

Rikugo knew his way around the gigantic place and he easily found his way into the library, where he browsed through the titles, smiling to himself. The smile grew wistful as he let the party's events pass before his inner eye.

"Rikugo?"

The gentle tenor startled him. "You were fast," he chuckled.

"I felt your arrival. I thought there was a party?"

He looked into the red eyes that meant the world to him and leaned down, kissing the demon, giving Rikugo a perfect comparison between two very different men, between two very different affairs. Sohryu had been a wild encounter each time, filled with dominance battles, anger, sometimes fury, and only just before it had broken off a little sensuality. Ryu was the opposite. He could be strong and demanding, but he was also gentle and loving, and each touch relayed what he felt.

Rikugo rested his face against his lover's. "I love you," he whispered.

There was a mystified expression. "I know. And I feel the same. So... the party is over?"

"Yes, Genbu left."

"Oh. How was the get-together?"

"As parties go... it was okay. I wish you could have been there, Ryu."

Ryu kissed him, nibbling at his jaw. "You know it wasn't possible and I'm not the party type."

The astrologer chuckled. "Oh really? I heard different."

Ryu snickered, burying his head against his lover's neck. "Good-bye parties. I don't like good-byes."

He was held close and kissed lovingly, with a deep but gentle passion. "I hated that part, too," Rikugo murmured. "May I stay here for the night?"

Ryu wrapped his arms around his lover's neck. "The night and as long as you want."

Rikugo pushed a hand into the midnight black strands. He knew he was lucky. He had survived a lot and he had found this man to be with him, at his side, to love him. Ryu was unlike anyone he had ever met, an odd mixture of two thousand years of experience and knowledge, the same length of pain and loneliness, and a strength that couldn't be described. He looked perfect on the outside and was a fragmented, jaded soul on the inside, but deep down inside there was a core of steel that had made him survive for so long. He was a demon, yes, but he was also very much human.

And he loved him.

It was all that counted, and it was what made him happy.

°

Gentle fingers ran over soft skin, drawing little shivers as they traveled up and down, following the contours of the body, tracing invisible lines. Ryu listened to each breath of his lover, watched the handsome face as he teased each nipple into a hard little nub, rubbing his thumb over the darkened pebble. He bent down and let the tip of his tongue flick against it, felt the body under his touch tense, and a soft whisper escaped Rikugo's lips.

Pushing his knee between the long legs, he felt the hard evidence of Rikugo's need bump against it. One hand traveled down and he wrapped his fingers around the hardness, stroking it lightly.

Beautiful, he thought.

Beautiful to look at, to touch, to taste, to listen to. He could just sit here and gaze at his lover, take in the white blond hair that tumbled wildly over the pillow, the flushed skin, the heaving chest. He wanted to simply feel that skin, the heat, the energy, the very life, and to listen to Rikugo's moan of his name.

Ryu knew he would never get enough of this man. Rikugo had shown him so much, had guided him from that deep, dark place that was his jaded soul, to somewhere he could finally live. He might never be as whole as he had been before he had made the deal with the devil that he had later absorbed, that he had become. He would forever suffer from two millennia of near-madness, of being a prisoner of Enma-Daiou, but Ryu had also come a long way.

He leaned toward Rikugo's face and sealed their lips together. The shikigami's mouth opened, invited him inside, and Ryu lazily probed deeper, drawing an appreciative rumble. Their tongues stroked against each other and when they separate, the black eyes shone with emotions that, not long ago, had left Ryu reeling.

"I've never slept with a God before," the demon whispered.

Rikugo's legs spread a little wider. "Then it's time that you do," he murmured invitingly.

Ryu felt his breath catch for a moment, then he captured his lover's mouth in a bruising kiss.

°

"So, was it different?" Rikugo whispered playfully.

He chuckled. "It was as amazing as each and every time," was the honest reply. "Love you."

Rikugo kissed him, softly, deeply, with as much love as Ryu felt for the other man.

tbc...


	18. Chapter 18

V. The Beginning

Terazuma had given Sohryu the time and space the dragon had needed to cope with the loss and the pain of so long ago. Byakko had told him a few things, but the tiger hadn't been there when the former Sohryu had died. He hadn't even been born yet. So he just watched, kept an ear open for whatever information he could get, and he left it to his lover to approach, to come to him.

The party had been nice, though somber when everyone had discovered that Genbu had simply left without saying a last good-bye. There had been this strange expression in Sohryu's eyes, one he hadn't lost when they had gone to bed. In the morning, when Terazuma had woken, his lover had already been gone.

So it came as a surprise that he was suddenly there, throughout the early afternoon, watching Terazuma as the shinigami made his rounds in their lake. He had decided to get out, use his free time, his recovery, to get in touch with is lion again, who had been strangely settled and a bit too distant for Terazuma's liking. Too quiet. It wasn't like the Black One.

Swimming helped. It calmed Terazuma, who was still worried about Sohryu, and it drew out the cat.

When he returned to shore, Sohryu was waiting, smiling at him. He held out his robe.

"Hey."

Terazuma slid into the light fabric and smiled. "Hey."

Sohryu leaned down and brushed their lips together. "I'm sorry, Hajime."

"About what?" he wanted to know, puzzled.

"Not being there. You and the Black One..."

"We solved the problem. It's okay. There was nothing for you to do anyway."

"I'm your partner and I wasn't even there for that."

Terazuma rested a hand on the broad chest, felt the warmth underneath the robes. "You had your own problems."

And it was an offer to talk to him.

"Yes," the dragon murmured and sighed. "I did." He was silent for a moment, then tugged carefully at Terazuma's arms, leading him to the tree where everything had started.

Terazuma sat down cross-legged, waiting.

"I never told you."

"No."

"It was... is... my past. My father... died before his time and I inherited his title, his responsibilities, everything. I was young," Sohryu said softly, eyes distant. "Much too young. Father shouldn't have died for another few centuries. He was young himself, healthy, there had been and wouldn't be any wars, but he did die. And I was there, without any experience, and the pain."

"You had Touda."

The blue-gray eyes were filled with sadness. "I had him, Hajime. He was my friend, my lover... everything... But when I became Sohryu, the Protector of the East, I had responsibilities and I didn't believe that they involved a male partner. We cut our ties and it was, at the time, the second most painful thing after father's death. We became friends, but I was now one of the four Gods, and he was not a Divine Commander yet. Our status... it was different. We ended this relationship to insure our future."

Terazuma looked at the other man, read so much pain in his voice.

"Tell me about your father?" he asked softly.

Sohryu smiled a little more. "Gladly."

° ° °

The rain had started somewhere throughout the afternoon and it was coming down in sheets by nightfall, beating against the roof and the windows. Ryu stood at the window of one of the many, almost countless rooms of the Palace, watching the spectacle. Fat drops thrummed against the window panes, blurring the world outside. Now and then there was a flash of lightning n the distance.

In a way, the rain was a calming sound, the only sound in the room, and Ryu listened to the force of nature. He didn't need to hear his lover's approach. His fine-tuned senses had already been aware of Rikugo's approach. As always, the shikigami seemed to sense when his partner was distressed, leaving him enough time to ponder and then following him.

Hands came to rest on Ryu's naked shoulders, then slid down each arm to the hands, interlacing their fingers. Rikugo gently coaxed his arms to let their joined hands rest on his flat stomach. He, too, had forgone much formal wear, only pulling on a pair of pants, though who did they have to be decent for? There was no one else.

The rain beat against the window with renewed vigor and the wind rattled at the shutters.

"Thinking?" Rikugo asked, voice soft, a rumble against his ear as the blond head rested on one shoulder.

"Yes."

"About?"

"All of this."

Rikugo drew him even closer, both men back to front, feeling skin against skin.

"I'm scared, Rikugo," Ryu whispered, never taking his eyes off the storm outside. "Scared of what will come. I know Enma will remain Lord of Hades, despite what has occurred. The other Lords can't come to a different conclusion. With the ascension of Genbu there will be a new power for GensouKai, but Meifu won't change."

"Meifu has already changed," the astrologer answered evenly. "Everything has changed."

"Not everything."

Ryu was still a prisoner and Enma-Daiou was still his keeper. It was as comforting in its traditional sense as it was scary. Ryu's role in this whole fight had been quite prominent.

"Ryu... this is only the beginning. Nothing will be as it was before."

He didn't answer. He didn't want to. Maybe a few things for him had changed. He was allowed to leave for forty-eight hours if Tsuzuki took his place, but after the latest events he wouldn't ask the shinigami. Tsuzuki had ha enough happening to him as it was. Ryu also had Rikugo, which was thankfully a constant. He needed his lover, he needed to feel him, and he was glad the shikigami had opted to stay here.

"Ryu," Rikugo murmured, squeezing the hands he held. "Have faith."

I'm all out of it. I never had much anyway, he thought, but didn't say it out loud.

° ° °

The Ascension ceremony was held in front of a very illustrious group. All four Protectors were dressed up in their ceremonial robes, looking regal, reflecting their age, their power, their status. Rikugo was at Sohryu's side, staring straight ahead at the throne that represented the Emperor's seat in this world. He was aware of the power shift even before the new Golden Emperor entered the hall and all four Gods went down on one knee, bowing, paying their respect.

"Arise," the deep voice could be heard and they followed the order.

There was nothing of the old Genbu left, Rikugo mused as he looked at their Lord and ruler. This was the Golden Emperor, tall and proud and powerful, and no longer one of them; no longer a shikigami.

Eyes that held the knowledge of the universe fell on them and a slow smile was on the handsome face.

"You are the four Protectors of this realm. It is your duty to serve your Emperor, to protect GensouKai, to keep the peace. A new Emperor has arisen and I ask of you to give me your loyalty."

It was a mandatory ceremony, despite the knowledge that all four of them would serve the new Emperor willingly. Still, protocol demanded it. As much Rikugo despised the old rituals, this was one that was needed. He felt the power grow, felt it envelop him, brush over his very soul, and he shivered at the veiled strength he felt.

"Sohryu," the Emperor said calmly and the blue dragon bowed again. "You have served your world well. You protected it with all your strength and you stood in my place, keeping a calm head and mind. It's not my plan to relieve you of your duty as my representative. I ask of you to be my voice, my eyes, my ears."

"I accept, my Lord," Sohryu answered firmly.

"There will be changes and you are no longer required to shoulder all responsibility alone, Sohryu," the Lord of GensouKai went on. "You share duties with all four Protectors and this is your priority."

"Yes, my Lord. Thank you."

"I ask of all of you to guide this world. We have survived a terrible time and you are now the new hope for a peaceful future."

All inclined their heads in agreement and acceptance.

"My only concern is one of you."

Rikugo felt the aura focus on him and his face became a mask.

"Rikugo no Genbu," the Emperor spoke his name and he froze completely. "You were chosen by your predecessor to be in his place until a new Genbu can join the ranks. You are one of the Divine Commanders; you accepted your place. But you are not their equal."

Rikugo's hands clenched a little. Of course he wasn't. He had cut off his hair, reducing his power, and it would take decades, even a century, to regain that power. Genbu had known when he had named him his successor.

"My Lord," he only said neutrally.

"My Lord," Sohryu interrupted the Emperor, "Rikugo is accepted as our equal."

"He may be in rank, but not in power."

tbc...


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N again! Yep :) Just one thing, actually: Suzaku. Yes, we wrote her in someone's presence, but for now we won't say who it is. We have never mentioned it before and there won't be any revelations in this story either. Sorry!**

* * *

"But you chose him!" Byakko blurted, red eyes wide and full of disbelief at what he was hearing.

"It was my wish for him to take Genbu's place," the Lord of GensouKai agreed. "But for him to fulfill this role, something has to change."

Rikugo felt Sohryu shift closer to him and he was surprised by the expression of annoyance and... protection?

The Emperor walked down from the throne and approached, an immensely powerful presence that had them all breathless. Sohryu didn't move. He wasn't challenging, but he was making a point.

_Sohryu, no_, Rikugo thought frantically.

"It is in my interest that you shall be their equal in rank, status and power," the Emperor continued. "It is my wish."

He raised a hand and touched Rikugo's forehead with gentle fingers. All the astrologer's eyes flew open and he gasped as the limitless power entered his body. It wasn't painful, it wasn't bad, it didn't really hurt... but it was... it was... more than any shikigami of their rank, and theirs was the highest, could possibly bear for long. The energy was potent, enveloped the whole universe and beyond, saw everything, touched everything, was both weak and powerful, was more than one being could harness in all lifetimes.

Rikugo wanted to step away, scared, frightened, actually terrified, but the dark eyes held him, paralyzed him. He looked into the vast infinity of the universe and a tremor raced through him.

_You did the right thing then, Rikugo_, a well-known voice told him gently. _You saved a life, you sacrificed your power, but it is over now. Rise again, Divine Commander Rikugo. Rikugo no Genbu._

And his aura exploded in glorious energy. Rikugo's eyes closed and he almost moaned, then it was suddenly over. He felt a steadying hand at his elbow as he swayed, and when he opened his normal eyes, he looked straight at Sohryu. The dragon's gray-blue eyes were wide in astonishment. Suzaku and Byakko were hovering behind him, radiating delight and happiness.

His aura... he felt it expand, felt it like it had been before he had cut his hair...

The hair!

The weight was back, a heavy mass spilling over his shoulders in white-blond waves.

The spiritual energy of a dragon was stored in his hair. It was easy to judge one's opponent by just looking at him, and Rikugo had voluntarily cut off his source of power, to help Byakko.

Now it was back.

All of it.

Sohryu reached out and brushed through some loose strands. "Welcome back, Rikugo," he whispered, only loud enough for them to hear it.

"Thank you," the astrologer replied.

Their eyes met in a silent conversation and Sohryu smiled more, removing his touch. Byakko just beamed at him, so obviously happy, and close to just hugging his fellow Protector. There was no fear, no apprehension, and Rikugo breathed a sigh of relief. Suzaku pounded his back in delight.

Rikugo looked at the figure of the Golden Emperor, inclined his head, and the Emperor smiled.

° ° °

The letter arrived a day after the party, after Genbu's ascension to the new Lord of GensouKai. Ryu had been just as surprised as Watson, who had received the letter from a messenger. Opening the parchment, the Count read over the lines.

The sheet of paper fluttered from suddenly nerveless fingers and he started to tremble.

No...

No... no!

"Sir?" Watson asked.

Ryu just whirled around and disappeared in the Palace. The gnome frowned with worry, then picked up the letter, glancing at it.

It was an invitation.

Into the Palace of Enma-Daiou.

Watson felt alarm course through him and despite his loyalty to his master, maybe even because of it, he immediately sent a very urgent message to Tsuzuki, the only one he could reach from here.

° ° °

The palace of Enma-Daiou was a large, splendorous affair. Tsuzuki had been here before and he hadn't liked it either time. He hated the vast halls, the expensive tapestries, wooden pillars with their gilded crests, as well as the polished floor.

Yes, he had been here before. Each time he had met the master of this place, the Lord of Hades, and each time he had been left with more anger and rage than before, with this feeling of helplessness.

Not this time, he swore to himself.

This time he would make a difference, whatever that was.

He had been invited, formally, by a messenger, and when he had heard that Ryu had received the same letter, his instincts had screamed at him.  
Tsuzuki looked at the man at his side, the half mask floating about half a head higher than his own face, the pair of gloves the only other visible accessories.

"Ryu?" he murmured.

"I'm fine," was the equally soft reply.

He would protect his friend, Tsuzuki decided. Against Enma-Daiou, whatever the Lord of Hades had planned. They had fought, they had won, they knew the truth, and Genbu was now the new Emperor. Whatever Enma wanted, they would weather the storm. Nothing he could deal out now could be worse than what had already happened to them all.

It was with surprise that Tsuzuki noted that the room they were led into by the servants ahead of them wasn't empty.

"Watari?" he whispered, shocked.

The blond scientist looked nervous. 003 was on his shoulder, feather's fluffed up, and when they discovered him, a sliver of relief, quickly followed by even more worry, crossed the young features of the other shinigami.

"Uh, hi. You got an invitation, too?"

"Yes..."

"Why?"

"I have no idea."

Watari looked at the Count, puzzlement in his eyes. "You, too?"

Ryu nodded. "I believe I know what my role here is. I defied Enma-Daiou. I am a servant of him; it is my punishment."

"You're not going to get punished," Tsuzuki ground out, his aura flaring a little.

Ryu placed a gloved hand onto his shoulder, squeezing gently. "Asato," he murmured.

Before Tsuzuki could say something, the heavy drapes parted. The moment the first figure stepped out from behind the partitions, Tsuzuki felt a strong aura flare to life and he gasped. He heard a similar exclamation from Ryu when the second man appeared, and finally Enma-Daiou joined them, dressed as always in perfectly exquisite robes. The handsome face was a pleasant mask, but the eyes... old, ancient, filled with so much knowledge... Tsuzuki shivered.

_I'll never be you_, he swore to himself. _Never!_

A fourth figure stepped up and while Tsuzuki had never seen Genbu in his new form, he knew exactly who he was looking at.

"Welcome," the Lord of Heaven greeted them. "We have called you here because of your involvement in these latest of events as well as your future roles."

Tsuzuki grit his teeth. No, he thought angrily. I won't be him. I will never become Enma! Never! I'm not going to be a cold-hearted bastard.

The fine smile on Enma's lips made him want to strangle the other. He felt a calming touch from Touda and he reined in his temper.

"Due to events related to us, the Lords of Heaven and Hell, as well as the Emperor have come to the following decision. Enma-Daiou will remain Lord of Hades until a successor is ready to take his place."

Tsuzuki's face was a mask, and not even his eyes gave anything away. He could almost see Ryu wince, even though the man was invisible. And he thought he heard a soft whisper of pained denial.

"Because of Enma-Daiou's betrayal we will appoint observers to Meifu, to act as our eyes and ears, as our ambassadors and our representatives."

Enma's face was cool, distant, his features almost hidden by his elaborate hair-style and the headdress.

They exchanged wary looks.

"Nothing will happen to any of you. We will give you our promise. Enma-Daiou shall not touch you unless you wish to ascend. Our observers shall make sure of that as well."

The heavily robed figure was silent for a moment, then nodded at the Lord of Hell. Tsuzuki tensed more.

"Heaven has had a representative in Meifu for four decades," the celestial figure announced. "She was a guardian angel of the shinigami Watari Yutaka and gave up her status to remain at his side after her assignment ran out. She took on the name given to her by her shinigami protégée and chose to become a shikigami to serve him faithfully. Hereby, Heaven reinstates the angel as such. She will be our eyes and ears in Meifu, serving Watari Yutaka in times of need, remaining at his side, and guarding against another betrayal by Enma-Daiou."

Watari's eyes were wide as saucers as her heard the words. A soft hoot could be heard, then 003 launched herself from the blond's shoulder. In a flash of bright light she transformed into the young girl they had seen only once before, the guardian angel 003 had always been and who no one had known of until the fateful day a devil had come to claim Watari's soul. A soul promised to him by his best friend and later lover.

"003...?" Watari stammered.

The girl smiled, her expression calm and loving and very peaceful, though her eyes reflected a core of steel that told them that despite her appearance, she was anything but a child.

The Lord of Hell stepped forward, a smirk on his lips. His dark eyes fell on Ryu, who had frozen in shock. Tsuzuki could hear his panicked breathing.

"Well, to make it short: before I have to pick some poor bugger in Hell who'll have a miserable time staying in Meifu, I decided to give this honor to you, Ryu."

Ryu shook his head slowly, starting to tremble.

"You were a human when you were born, but nothing of that has remained, right? You absorbed the one you meant to make a deal with, and you are one of us. You are a creature of Hell, a demon, and your rank has just been decided upon. Aside from Tsuzuki, who could have made it as my second, you are my prime choice. Congratulations."

The Lord of Hell snapped his fingers and Ryu gasped loudly as the seal broke. He felt it rip apart, disintegrate to never be back, and his demonic power roared free. His blood boiled, his soul cried out in joy and fear, and he clenched his hands into fists, almost puncturing his palms with his suddenly growing claws.

Red eyes widened in pain and astonishment as wings broke free, though nothing else happened. He was still his human self, more or less, in shape, aside from a few features.

The mask lay forgotten on the floor.

The Lord of Hell smirked more. "Can't scare your friends now, can we? You'll learn control soon enough, pal. You better train those powers. You are a bit rusty."

Ryu panted, feeling the heavy appendages on his back, and suddenly his senses took in the close presence of the angel. 003 met his wide, fearful gaze calmly and she smiled. Her head bowed slightly in acknowledgment of her partner in this job.

"GensouKai has not chosen a specific observer," the Emperor announced. "Tsuzuki's bond to the hell serpent Touda shall be enough. Enma cannot severe it and he cannot influence it."

Tsuzuki blinked. What? He looked at Enma-Daiou again, who hadn't moved at all, just watched proceedings with a faint smile.

"Meifu shall know of your status, demon and angel," the Lord of Heaven concluded the audience. "You shall be the only ones of your kind to freely roam the world of the shinigami."

And with those words, it was over. The three men and one angel were left alone, exchanging confused looks. Ryu picked up the mask with shaky fingers, the heavy wings moving with every turn.

"Ryu?" Tsuzuki inquired.

"I'm fine," was the automatic reply.

003 walked over to her demonic counterpart and the Count stiffened. Her face was solemn, without fear or judgment, and she reached out, touching the wings. He almost jumped back at her tender caress, then gasped as the appendages disappeared.

"What..." Tsuzuki started.

"Thank you," Ryu only whispered.

She smiled more, then transformed back into her owl form, landing on Watari's shoulder, hooting once.

"Let's go," the demon only said, the mask still firmly in hand.

He had a lot to deal with.

And worst of it was the realization that now everyone would know just who and what he was. He had gone through the same in GensouKai already, but here was his home. This was where he worked.

He knew it might just turn out to be a lot worse.

tbc...


	20. Chapter 20

Being the Chief of the Shokan Division automatically meant reporting to Enma-Daiou in person. It was something Tatsumi could have done without, but his training in his early childhood, the training any nobleman received, gave him the necessary distance. He could meet with the Lord of Hades, knowing what he had done, looking at the man who was responsible for so much pain, and not move a muscle or let his voice carry across his distaste for this being.

Enma was still their Lord and would remain it, and they would all have to work with it. There was hardly any change in routine for the eighteen shinigami working in the Shokan Division. Well, seventeen. Tatsumi was now the Chief and a new position had become available. The screening process would take a while. He already had applicants from other departments.

There was also an open place concerning a secretary and for now, Hisoka was almost by accident doing the work. He was good with paperwork, as he had proven in the past, and he did it with silent efficiency. Tatsumi was impressed. What had stuck was as brief moment with Tsuzuki, who had come in late one evening, the first week he had been back working cases. It was a lot later than he usually stayed.

"What can I do for you?" Tatsumi had asked, surprised to see his friend.

Tsuzuki was notorious when it came to avoiding overtime and paperwork. Things were changing, but Tatsumi doubted that ever would.

"Uh, can I talk to you?"

"Sure."

Tsuzuki closed the door and sat down, looking a bit uneasy.

"What's wrong?" Tatsumi asked, feeling a sliver of worry.

"It's about Hisoka. We talked and he mentioned that he likes working with you, as your assistant, and I know you're looking for a new secretary..."

"Yes, that's true. He has a gift."

Tsuzuki bit his lower lip, looking so much like the young man he had been before the whole mess. Yes, he was powerful. Yes, he was by now more balanced. Yes, he was next in line for Enma-Daiou's position. But he was still Tsuzuki Asato and he was struggling for normalcy.

"I'd be the last not to recommend him taking the job," Tsuzuki ploughed ahead. "It would be great for him, but... but I don't want to lose him as my partner. And even if I have to... if you break us up... I don't want someone else, Tatsumi. I can't work with anyone else."

Those eyes were huge, filled with emotions that broke Tatsumi's heart, and he walked around the desk.

"Tsuzuki... I'd never break you up."

"But if he takes over as a secretary..."

"You have the quietest sector out of everyone. Kyushu is dead quiet, so to speak. The last years were an exception. I think that we can juggle Hisoka's work here and with you, if he wants the job. I'd never risk anyone's sanity by giving him to you as a partner," he added with a fine smile.

Tsuzuki gave him a mock-affronted look, but the smile was a bit watery. "Thanks."

"You're welcome. And while things around here will change now that I'm in charge, others will remain the same. Like partnerships."

Tsuzuki hugged him, surprising the Shadow Master with his fierceness. This had really been sitting on him.

"That was all?" he asked, smiling a little.

"Yes. I thought I... I'd talk to you. You know..."

"Yes, I know."

_So strong_, Tatsumi mused. _So independent and powerful and finally stable and balanced, but still unsure_. Tsuzuki loved Hisoka, would do everything for him, but he was scared to ever lose him.

Not if I can help it, the Shadow Master thought. Muraki was finally out of the picture and Enma-Daiou wouldn't dare touch them. Everything else was hardly a problem for a shinigami, aside from a devil attack here or there.

"Can I invite you for a drink?" Tatsumi asked.

Tsuzuki smiled. "Sure. I'm hungry, too."

"I figured."

"Are you buying?" came the sly question.

Tatsumi chuckled as he grabbed his coat. "Yes. Today I'm buying."

They left the mostly dark office building together, Tatsumi glancing at his friend now and then, smiling at the relief in those violet eyes, the joy, the happiness, the simple enjoyment of life as such.

_You've grown so much. You're no longer who I broke off my partnership with. I'm happy, Tsuzuki. So very happy. Maybe it was the wrong thing to do, to hurt you by taking away what you needed, but today I think it was the best decision. For both of us_.

Those emotion-filled eyes suddenly met his and Tsuzuki smiled warmly, as if he was aware of his thoughts.

Maybe he was.

They had known each other long enough by now.

° ° °

Tatsumi walked into the Palace of Candles, a man on a mission. Ever since the revelation as to who the Count was and what his status would be from now on, he had felt slightly apprehensive coming here, and he had secretly dreaded the approaching Autumn Festival of the Maple Leaves. The Count always invited the Shokan Division for the Cherry Blossom and the Maple Leaves Festivals.

When the day of the festival came and went, without an invitation, the Shadow Master frowned in confusion. It was unlike the Count not to have them over. The man delighted in parties and company.

"He's probably feeling unwell," Watari said vaguely. "I mean... it's the first time in two millennia that he's truly free..."

Two millennia. It boggled the mind. Tatsumi was astounded, scared, apprehensive, curious and just about ready to go over to the Palace to talk to someone who he had only looked down upon in all his time in Meifu. He and the Count had never been eye to eye, both of noble descent. Tatsumi had argued that the man was a pervert, of weak nobility, and implying some more very personal things. The Count had retaliated in kind, calling him a spoiled brat with no clear lineage, implying some things of his own as to where Tatsumi might have come from.

Well, now he was here.

The Palace was quiet, there was no sign of possible preparations for a party, and aside from Watson, who had appeared like out of nowhere, no soul had come to greet him.

"May I assist you?" the gnome asked.

"I'm here to see the Count."

"His lordship is busy."

Tatsumi frowned. "Then I'll wait until he is done."

"It might take a while."

"My schedule is free."

"Very well." And with that, Watson was gone again.

Tatsumi walked through the massive place, finally ending up in a room that led right out into the open, overlooking the garden. Everything was silent.

"I didn't expect to see you," a voice startled him and Tatsumi turned.

There was no one.

"Count?" he asked.

"I am busy, Shadow Master. It would be better to come back another day."

Tatsumi frowned. "You're not too busy to kick me out in person, I take it," he taunted.

"It's always a pleasure to show you the door," came the too sweet reply.

"Since you cannot hire more servants who can take your sense of perversion, some things have to be done by weak nobles themselves."

A chuckle floated through the room. "Have you come here to insult me?"

"I came to inquire as to why you neglected to invite the Shokan Division."

There was a moment of silence and Tatsumi thought he saw movement in a corner of the room, hidden in shadows. It would be no problem at all to remove those bothersome shadows; it was his ability. But he played along for now.

"Invite you?"

"The Autumn Festival of the Maple Leaves."

Now there was more movement and the Count stepped out into the open. A half mask, two gloves... invisible. Tatsumi felt confused. According to Watari, the punishment had been lifted. He didn't feel any kind of demonic influence either.

"I forgot," the Count just answered airily. "Now if you'd be so kind to remove yourself. I'm busy."

"Coward," the Shadow Master only said.

The invisible figure seemed to freeze, then the mask turned toward him. "What did you say?"

"I called you a coward, Count. As Section Chief of the Shokan Division I was informed by Enma-Daiou himself of the changes in this realm. I know who and what you are, Count. I knew you were of weak noble blood and a coward, but I never took you for such an extreme coward."

Silence descended and Tatsumi's hard, blue eyes glared at the half mask.

"I think you should leave," the Count only answered.

"I didn't come here for idle conversation or a cup of tea," Tatsumi drove on. "I am the Section Chief now, Konoe's successor. As such, we will work closely together, and your new elevated status means changes. You are no longer a prisoner, nor are you required to hide from us."

The Count regarded him for along time. "Why are you so intent to look behind a mask you accepted for all your time here? I'm not an animal in a zoo to be gawked at."

The Shadow Master approached the other man, the demon, he reminded himself.

"This is a matter of trust. Of working on equal terms and on common ground. Watari saw you. Tsuzuki knows you more than probably anyone, and I don't want to even think about what you did to him."

He felt the Count bristle. "How dare you imply..." he started, voice a soft hiss.

"I'm implying nothing. Tsuzuki is a strong person, and we all know just how strong. I'm also aware how fiercely you protected him against Enma-Daiou. I want to get to know that person."

"You ask for more than you can handle."

"Watari could handle working with you, a demon, and I know how badly he was scared of them after Baal tried to claim his soul." Tatsumi gazed at the half mask. "Do you intend to hide behind your fear?"

One hand rose to the mask, resting lightly on the ancient device. Tatsumi tensed.

And then, for the first time, he looked into the face of the man he had despised as a fellow noble man, the man who he had verbally fought with whenever they had met. The Count was a beautiful man; not just handsome, beautiful. His hair was pitch-black, tousled like Tsuzuki's, and the face with the high cheekbones spoke of noble descent. Everything about him was like sculptured, highly attractive, and the eyes were blood-red beacons of his nature. Raven-wing eyebrows curved over them, and the ears showed a tiny pointed edge. Tatsumi felt the aura expand slightly, just enough for him to feel it, then it was wrapped more tightly around the slender form.

Demonic.

Controlled, but demonic.

His defenses flared, he felt the shadows twitch, and he clamped down on his instinctual reaction to lash out and fight a foe.

A sad smile crossed the exquisite features of a young man who didn't fit the image he had created in his mind for the Count.

"I think you should leave now," the man said.

He turned, mask in hand, and was about to leave when the shadows quivered again.

"Your manners leave room for desire, as well as your ability to host a guest," Tatsumi called, fighting with himself not to just follow the suggestion to go.

The Count stopped.

"And a host should introduce himself to a guest!"

The handsome man turned back to him, one eyebrow twitching in a quizzical expression. Tatsumi knew that his lover had worked with this man, that Tsuzuki trusted him, that so much had happened here, had changed their relationship with the Count. He would get past his own apprehension, his prejudice, and he would find a way to deal with the news that a powerful employee of Enma-Daiou was actually a demon.

"My name, Shadow Master, is Ryu. I had a full name and a title once, but it was erased from the books. It will never be mine again, even after my release from this eternal punishment. I bear no name but the one I remember from my childhood. I was of noble descent once, but that is a life that I won't go back to. It's my past and that is history. It bears no resemblance of today. I am a demon, a creature of Hell. Nothing more."

Tatsumi looked into the bright red eyes, took in the so perfect appearance. He read a pain in that face that he only knew too well. Shinigami weren't known for their happy pasts. Neither was this man.

"You are wrong," he finally said. "You are more. And I think that the past should remain the past. This world has suffered from the past. We need to overcome our own chains and move forward." He chose his next words carefully. "Should you decide to ever host a guest again, let me know."

And he walked toward the exit of the room.

"Tatsumi," he heard a calm voice and stopped. "I would be honored to invite the new Chief of the Shokan Division."

Blue eyes met red ones and Ryu smiled slowly.

"Would you care for a cup of tea?"

Tatsumi inclined his head. "It would be my pleasure."

Ryu still held the mask, then carefully placed it onto the small side table. He appeared slightly unsure, but Tatsumi overlooked it. He had nothing scheduled for today, as he had told Watson, and he would take whatever time it needed to get to know this person.

tbc...


	21. Chapter 21

Rikugo had been busy as the new Protector of the North and he had spent hours upon hours with Sohryu, learning the ropes, so to speak. The other dragon had been very patient and very thorough in his explanations, something that had struck Rikugo immediately. There was hardly anything of the old animosity left. They worked together now, as friends, and it was growing into a trusted friendship.

His work had him neglect his lover, who was just as busy in Meifu apparently, because no visits interrupted the tight schedule. Ryu was now officially able to leave the Palace and while he might make use of that to walk around Meifu, he had yet to come to GensouKai. Rikugo had heard from the Lords' decision about the new status of Ryu and 003, but he had yet to meet with his lover.

So when there was finally a break in his duties, in visiting his new quarter of GensouKai, introducing himself to the shikigami there, Rikugo entered Meifu.

The Palace looked like always. There were no changes to the exterior to alarm him in any way to the state of mind of its master, and Watson greeted him as usual.

"His lordship is in the study," the gnome told him with a bow.

"Busy?"

"As usual."

Rikugo smiled and walked past the servant, easily finding his way into the study. When he entered, the demon looked up from his books and the red eyes opened wide. The astrologer felt the demonic aura, the new, healthy aura of a man who had been freed from a debilitating seal. It was a far cry from the furious and painful explosion he had encountered when Ryu had lost control, and it wasn't as aggressive as when he would defend who he cared for. It was actually... warm. Intense but warm, and very familiar.

Yes, there were other signs, subtle signs, like a deeper red in those beloved eyes. Little sparkles of fire deep within, and a hint of fangs. Just a hint. It was enough and it was telling Rikugo that his lover was okay.

"Rikugo!" Ryu exclaimed and rose. Then he stopped, those blood colored eyes widening. "What... you... your hair..."

He quickly walked over to his shikigami lover, reaching out to touch the long braid. There was an expression of wonder on his features. Ryu had never seen him with his usual length of hair, he had never seen him in his full power.

"How?"

"The Emperor."

"He... made your hair grow?"

Astonishment was written on the handsome features and the slender hands were still tangled in the long, white blond strands.

"Spiritual power does that. And he has it."

"I believe that." He smiled softly. "This is wonderful, Rikugo. I'm so happy for you."

The new Protector of the North caught the hand and pulled his lover into a kiss. Ryu wrapped an arm around his waist, holding back tightly and opening under the gentle pressure.

"How are you?" Rikugo asked as he left the tempting lips and nibbled at one very slightly pointed ear.

"This takes a lot of getting used to."

Rikugo understood just what 'this' was. It encompassed everything. He sensed the demonic aura mingle with his more powerful one, like a tentative touch, quizzical, unsure.

"Ryu," he murmured.

"This is so new," was the soft reply.

"Don't mask yourself in front of me."

The demonic aura grew bolder, rose in strength, and Rikugo welcomed it like he welcomed any touch from this special person.

"I had a visit from Tatsumi," Ryu remarked almost casually.

"Oh?"

"He complained about getting no invitation to the Autumn Festival. We talked. I think we're getting to know each other."

Rikugo nibbled at his lover's lobe, making him shiver.

"Tsuzuki comes by often, but he's getting back into the usual trot as well. I think there's some kind of normalcy now, with a few exceptions."

The astrologer pulled back a little. "Why didn't you invite Tatsumi?" he wanted to know.

"There was no festival to begin with..."

"Why?"

Ryu evaded the deeply black eyes. "I didn't feel like it. It's not like I'm hiding, but knowing that your immediate neighbor is a demon and finally seeing him unmasked are two things. I didn't feel like being the center attraction for a gawking public."

Rikugo tangled his hands in the black strands. "They are curious."

"There will be other parties."

"I know I was," the shikigami murmured and kissed him again. "I Looked, which wasn't very polite either."

"That was different."

"Not very much."

Ryu shrugged. "Whatever. Two millennia are hard to ignore and I need to approach this at my own pace. Having one visitor at a time is fine. Entertaining them while they stare at me... no."

Rikugo chuckled and hugged him. "How does your schedule for today look?"

"Now that you're here?" Red eyes sparkled. "Perfectly clear for the rest of the day."

The astrologer hummed his pleasure and kissed him again, with more need this time, pushing the slender form back against the heavy desk. Auras flared and Ryu moaned as clever fingers worked under his clothes, as teeth nipped at his throat. His fingers dug into Rikugo's arms, his hips jerking as those maddening fingers rubbed him seductively.

"Missed you," he groaned and Rikugo kissed him deeply.

"Bed," the astrologer murmured.

They managed it somehow, though only into the next room that had a bed, and with clothes already flying in every direction.

°

Watson picked them up a few moments later, ignoring the sounds from behind the closed doors.

° ° °

In his palace, Enma-Daiou watched as his realm stabilized, as normalcy returned, as changes were accepted. Tsuzuki Asato was still working as a shinigami, was still responsible for the quietest sector, Kyushu, and he still worked with Kurosaki Hisoka.

Enma felt equally stabilizing echoes from GensouKai where the new Emperor was taking care of matters and where the shikigami were trying to adjust to the changes there. A slight imbalance remained since there were only eleven Divine Commanders now. It would be interesting to watch that development.

He liked to watch. It was how everything had begun. He had never planned on taking over GensouKai or conquering all realms. It was foolish to think that one Lord could rule all. He had been proven that kind of fool.

When the Golden Emperor had died, only he had felt and seen it. He had been there on time to intercept the Emperor's energy from seeking a new candidate and he had been naïve enough, or maybe too experimental, to believe that he could cover both jobs. At least for a while. He had had ambitions, but not to rule, just... He smiled a little. He didn't even know what he had been thinking, only that he regretted a lot.

So young and foolish, he mused. Or too bored. It had been a challenge to be the Emperor, to see how long he could fool the shikigami. It had been long enough, but in the end Sohryu had found out. Instead of surrendering to that knowledge, Enma had made his next mistake.

He had killed the current Sohryu's father to let the knowledge die with him. It had been the beginning of the end because the young son of the old Protector of the East had been too inexperienced to take over completely where his father had left off. Wars had been the result, wars and bloodshed and finally the instability of a whole realm that was so tightly interwoven with Meifu.

_Fool_, he thought to himself.

One thing had started another, and another. It had been an avalanche. Like in a leaky boat he had tried to close the holes while new ones broke open, the boat filling with water and sinking.

Now it had finally sunk and hit rock bottom, taking him down with it. Heaven and Hell had reacted quickly to his betrayal, his deceit, and they had appointed watchers. It was ironic that the being he had called into his realm, saving him from a life-time in Hell, was now Hell's representative here – against his will again.

The future would prove to be interesting.

Enma-Daiou smiled to himself as he walked down the halls.

Very interesting indeed.

* * *

fin for this story 


End file.
